Can I Love You?
by kakkoii-chan
Summary: Chappie 8 apdeth. Just R & R kay?
1. Her Arrival

Summary :

Cinta tak mengenal usia. Sakura tidak pernah menyangka pekerjaan pertamanya akan membawanya bertemu dengan seseorang..

Disclaimer :

Masak punya aku? Kalo iya ceritanya nggak mungkin sepanjang itu! Dan yang jelas semua chara-nya bakal happy ending sama pasangannya.

Warning!

Agak GJ mungkin, jayuz, OOC, dan tmen2nya deh! My first Naruto fic.

Enjoy!

**Can I Love You?**

**~ Her Arrival ~**

" Jadi ini sekolahnya ya. Besar juga." Komentar seorang gadis berambut pink, menatap gerbang sebuah sekolah dengan tulisan 'KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL' besar di atasnya. Ia melewati halaman luas yang memisahkan gerbang dengan gedung utama sekolah. Dan sampailah ia di bagian depan gedung utama yang tampak sepi.

" Ada yang bisa saya bantu? " terdengar suara dari belakang.

Sedikit tersentak, gadis itu menoleh, menemukan pria jangkung berambut perak di sana. Membawa novel bersampul hijau ditangannya.

" Ah, iya. Bisa tolong antarkan saya ke kantor kepala sekolah. Saya ada janji dengan Tsunade-sama hari ini." Kata gadis itu menjelaskan.

" Jangan- jangan kamu.."

#####################################################################################

" Orang baru itu akan datang hari ini kan?" Tanya Tsunade sambil menyeruput tehnya.

" Betul, Tsunade-sama. Seharusnya dia sudah datang sebelum palajaran mulai. Sepertinya dia terlambat." Shizune menjelaskan, memeluk nampan teh-nya.

" Oh. " Tsunade kembali menyeruput tehnya dan mulai menyantap kue kecil yang disediakan Shizune.

Suasana sejenak tenang, sampai suara Shizune kembali terdengar.

"Apa Tsunade-sama yakin? Maksudku.. dia kann .."

"Shizune, aku tidak menilai orang dari tampilan luarnya, apalagi hanya karena usianya. Asalkan dia punya kemampuan, _why not_?" potong Tsunade. " Bukankah ini malah jadi menarik?"

" Menarik sih menarik.. tapi kan.."

_TOK.. TOK.._

" Sudahlah Shizune.. " lagi- lagi Tsunade memotong. " Silakan masuk!"

" Tsunade-sama, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Pria berambut perak bernama Kakashi memberitahu.

Sesosok gadis berambut pink masuk, tersenyum tipis. " Maaf saya terlambat."

" Asal kau tidak terlalu sering melakukannya, Haruno, aku tidak masalah. Sudah cukup satu orang tukang terlambat di sekolah ini." Tsunade memberi isyarat gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu untuk duduk di kursi di hadapannya. Kakashi yang merasa tersindir hanya tersenyum kecut dan keluar dari ruangan.

" Saya akan mengingatnya, Tsunade-sama." Jawab Sakura disertai senyum simpul meminta maaf.

" Jadi Haruno, karena kau terlambat, hari ini kau melihat- lihat dulu saja seperti apa ruangannya. Untuk beradaptasi sedikit, aku kira. " Tsunade menjelaskan. "Dan kalau kau ada masalah atau perlu teman bicara, kau bisa mencari Shizune."

Shizune melambaikan tangannya sedikit, yang dibalas anggukan kecil Sakura.

" Kalau begitu saya minta diri dulu. Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf Tsunade-sama." Sakura beranjak dari kursinya, mengangguk kecil dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Aku harap dia akan baik- baik saja."

" Semoga saja, Tsunade-sama."

#####################################################################################

" Ya ampun, aku kan nggak tau ruangannya? Gimana mau liat- liat? Aduh Sakura bodohh." Sakura memukul dahinya yang luamayan lebar. Karena merasa bersalah datang terlambat, dia sampai lupa bertanya dimana ruangannya. " Asal jalan aja dehh. Ntar juga ketemu."

Sakura meneruskan jalannya, mencari dimana letak ruang kesehatan di Konoha High School. Dan, ternyata hari ini bukanlah hari baik baginya. Sekolah ini bukan sekolah biasa, tapi SMA terbesar di Negara Hi. Mencari ruangan apalagi yang jelas- jelas tidak kau ketahui bagaimana rupanya, sangatlah SULIT! Setelah ketiga kalinya menemui jalan buntu tanpa menemukan tanda- tanda keberadaan ruangan kesehatan yang dicarinya. Sakura berjalan gontai, mulutnya menggumamkan umpatan –umpatan kecil.

BUUK..

" Bagus, hari ini bener –bener my bad day!" runtuk Sakura dalam hati. Mengaduh pelan sampil mengusap dahinya yang sepertinya membentur sesuatu.

" Kamu nggak papa? " suara laki- laki bertanya.

" Nggak papa kok. Cuma sedikit sakit Kamu nggak papa kan?." Jawab Sakura, mencoba menatap lawan bicaranya.

Bedirilah seorang siswa yang memakai seragam olahraga. Rambutnya hitam dengan model emo. Jelas dia tidak merasa sesakit Sakura. Secara, Sakura membentur bola yang sedang dibawa laki- laki itu.

" Hn." Laki- laki itu menganggukkan kepalanya, mulai berjalan lagi.

" Eh tunggu!" Panggil Sakura. Laki- laki itu menoleh. " Bisa tunjukkan dimana ruangan kesehatan?"

#####################################################################################

" Makasih yaa.." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

" Hn." Jawab laki- laki itu, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

" Weww.. besar juga ruangannya, bersih pula. Obat- obatannya juga lengkap." Komentar Sakura memandang berkeliling ruangan kesehatan dan memeriksa lemari obat yang berdiri di salah satu sisi ruangan itu. Ada sekitar 6 kasur bersprei putih di sana. Cahaya matahari memasuki ruangan dari jendela yang juga berkorden putih.

" Dasar Neji tukang suruh! Kenapa juga aku yang disuruh ngambil kotak P3K?? " keluh seorang laki- laki berambut spike pirang memasuki ruang kesehatan. " Eh!"

Sakura menatap laki- laki itu. Menunduk singkat lau tersenyum. " Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

" Kamu siapa ya, kayaknya aku belum pernah liat kamu. Anak baru?"

" Betul juga ya? Seharusnya aku memperkenalkan diri dulu. Perkenalkan, aku Haruno Sakura. Mungkin lebih tepat kalau kau bilang aku ini …"

#####################################################################################

_Sasuke's POV_

Gara- gara tadi ada gadis berambut aneh minta diantakan ke ruang kesehatan, aku terlambat. Sial! Si Hyuuga sih, peduli amat. Memang sih dia kapten-nya, tapi kan salahnya dia juga, pake motong pelajaran. Cuma latian aja, entar pulang juga bisa. Yang bikin males nih, si Dobe yang bakalan berkoar.

Eh, memangnya tadi si pinky itu siapa? Belum pernah ketemu juga. Murid baru? Tapi dia kan nggak pake seragam! Masak belum jadi sih? Lagian dia ngapain nyariin ruangan kesehatan, bukannya ke kelas. Ah, terserah deh, emang gue pikirin??

#####################################################################################

" Nenek Tsunade tidak pernah memberi tahu sebelumnya." Kata laki- laki bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu.

" Yah, sebenarnya aku datang terlambat hari ini, jadinya Tsunade-sama belum sempat memperkenalkanku. Hari ini aku hanya mau melihat- lihat dulu " Sakura menjelaskan, tersenyum cerah.

"Oh.." Naruto mengangguk. " Ya ampuuun, aku lupa! Sakura-chan, bisa minta peralatan P3K? Neji bakalan marah nih, aku kelamaan sih!"

" A.. ada. Tunggu sebentar." Sakura mengambil kotak P3K dengan tulisan ' Klub Sepak Bola' yang sejak tadi berada di mejanya. " Ini, Uzumaki. Gara- gara ceritaku, kamu jadi kelamaan. Maaf ya."

" Panggil Naruto saja. Terima kasih ya, Sakura-chan!" sahut Naruto lalu cepat- cepat berlari keluar ruangan, membawa kotak P3Knya.

" Chan?" kata Sakura heran, lalu tersenyum geli.

######################################################################################

Naruto berlari menuju ruang ganti di sisi lain lapangan. Nafas memburu seiring dengan derasnya keringat yang mengucur di dahinya. Dibukanya pintu ruang ganti, lalu bersender, mengelap keringatnya.

" Kenapa lama sekali, Naruto? Kau kemana saja sih?" Tanya Neji, sang kapten.

" He.. he.. he.." jawab Naruto tak jelas. Kalau melawan Neji jelas dia akan kalah.

" Paling dia mampir dulu ke kantin. Dasar Naruto!" sahut laki- laki dengan garis merah di wajahnya, Kiba.

" Enak aja! Aku langsung ke ruang kesehatan tau!" Naruto membela diri.

" Oh ya?"

" Iya"

" Oh ya?"

" Iya"

" Sudahlah kalian berdua. Kenapa kalian malah berantem sih?" Neji melerai anak buahnya. Kesal juga kalau tiap hari harus mendengar pertengkaran tak penting seperti ini. " Karena Naruto sudah kembali, lebih baik kita mulai saja rapat strategi pertandingan minggu depan. Naruto, taruh kotak P3Knya di loker."

" Heh?? Rapat? Bukannya kita mau latian?" seru Naruto, dia paling tidak suka rapat.

" Sebelum latian kita harus membuat strategi dulu! Bodoh sekali sih kau ini." Shikamaru membuka mulut. Memangnya cuma Naruto yang benci rapat? Gara- gara rapat merepotkan ini, waktunya untuk tidur siangnya jadi berkurang.

" Arrggh.." teriak Neji frustasi. Semua mata tertuju padanya ( miss Indonesia banget ). " Kalian niat tidak sih? Shikamaru cepat jelaskan strategi kita kali ini."

#####################################################################################

" Jelas? " Shikamaru bertanya. Yang lain hanya mengangguk.

" Kalau begitu, sekarang semua keluar kita lari keliling lapangan 5 kali. Setelah itu, kita mulai latihan. Bubar!" Neji memberi instruksi diikuti keluhan- keluhan anak- anak yang lain.

" Jadi Naruto, sebenarnya kenapa kau terlambat?" Tanya Kiba, sambil berlari di samping Naruto.

" Oh itu. Tadi aku keterusan ngobrol sama Sakura-Chan," jawab Naruto.

" Hah? Sakura- chan? Siapa tuh? Murid baru?" Kiba bertanya penasaran.

" Bukan sih. Sebenernya dia itu guru kesehatan kita yang baru." Naruto menjelaskan, sambil berbisik. Di belakang mereka ada Neji yang mengawasi. Kalau sampai mereka ketahuan, lari mereka bisa ditambah.

" Guru? Nenek Tsunade nggak pernah bilang tuh." Kata Kiba heran. " Lagi pula kau berani sekali memanggil guru dengan sebutan _chan_."

" Kalau kau liat sekilas, dia lebih seperti murid dibandingkan guru!" bisik Naruto, mencuri pandang ke arah Neji, siapa tahu dia melihat mereka.

" Masa? Memangnya dia umur berapa? Cantik nggak?" Kiba semakin penasaran.

" Ya mungkin cuma beda 2 tahun dari kita." Naruto mengira- ngira. " Cantik sih. Rambutnya Pink gitu. Tapi tetep Hinata-chan donk yang paling cantik!" Naruto senyum- senyum GJ.

" Yee. Ni anak malah nggak nyambung!" Kiba menggeleng- gelengkan kepala melihat ekspresi Naruto yang aneh itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada orang lain yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka. ' Jadi dia itu bukan murid baru, tapi guru baru' pikir Sasuke.

#####################################################################################

" Nenek Tsunade apa- apaan sih, pake upacara mendadak gini," keluh Naruto, berjalan menuju Aula dengan malas- malasan, sambil sesekali menguap. Badannya masih pegal setelah kemarin dihukum Neji karena ketahuan mengobrol saat latian.

" Tidak usah banyak mengeluh, Dobe" sahut Sasuke dingin.

" Kau lagi! Jangan bikin tambah bad mood dong.." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mulai memandangi anak- anak lain yang menuju Aula. " Ah.. itu Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan, tunggu dulu donk!"

Naruto melambaikan tangan ke arah Hinata, yang menunduk sedikit menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke, " Lebih baik aku bareng Hinata-chan aja. _Ja ne_ , Teme!"

Sasuke meneruskan jalannya ke Aula, mendengus sedikit ke arah Naruto yang menghampiri Hinata.

######################################################################################

" Pagi ini, saya ingin memperkenalkan kalian pada staff baru sekolah kita. Mulai hari ini dia akan menggantikan Yakushi-sensei, sebagai guru kesehatan. " Tsunade menjelaskan di atas panggung aula, mengendikkan kepala, memberi isyarat kepada Sakura untuk maju.

Sakura maju ke samping Tsunade, mengangguk sedikit. " Perkenalkan, nama saya Haruno Sakura. Mulai hari ini saya akan menjadi guru kesehatan kalian. Mohon bantuannya."

Murid – murid mulai berisik, jarang sekali mereka memiliki guru baru, apalagi yang masih _fresh_ seperti Sakura. Cantik pula.

Tsunade berdehem. Seketika suasana sepi kembali. " Haruno-sensei baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikannya di Akademi Keperawatan (bener nggak sih?). Saya harap kalian bisa membantunya beradaptasi."

Anak- anak kembali berisik. Wajah Tsunade berkedut, menahan amarah. Dia paling tidak suka kalau omongannya dipotong berkali- kali.

" Dan satu hal lagi," Tsunade memulai. Anak- anak kembali diam, merasakan aura kemarahan Tsunade. " Haruno-sensei akan menggantikan posisi Yakushi-sensei sebagai pembimbing klub sepak bola".

" APPAAAAA????" Sakura dan anak- anak klub sepak bola berteriak kaget.

" Tsunade-sama, bukankah ini tidak ada pada daftar tugas saya?" Sakura bertanya pada Tsunade.

" Memang benar, tapi klub sepak bola butuh pembimbing karena mereka akan bertanding. Aku rasa kalau cuma membimbing, kau pasti bisa." Tsunade menjawab enteng.

" Neji, kenapa tiba- tiba kita dibimbing guru baru sih? Cewek pula! Merepotkan." Tanya Shikamaru pada Neji.

" Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Ini di luar kuasaku kan?" Neji menjawab. Ada nada tidak yakin pada suaranya.

TBC ( Terus Baca Chapter berikutnyaaa *dilempar kulit kacang*)

#####################################################################################

Jadi juga my first fic.. Huaaa sangat terharu,

Jadi maafkanlah kalo ceritanya MUNGKIN agak ge-je dan aneh.

Sooo.. mari monggo, me-review. Kalo ada yang mau ngritik silakan ajaaa.. asal jangan pedes-pedes! Hiyaaa. Thankz 4 reading yaaappp.


	2. Here she is

Summary :

"Uchiha, kau tidak bisa seenaknya saja begitu." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Baiklah, aku akan menungguimu di sini sampai kau selesai."

Disclaimer :

Bukaan.. bukann punya sayaa. Belum mampu beli.

Warning!

Agak GJ, maksa, OOC! Hukz! Semoga nggak mengecewakan.

**Can I Love You**

**~ Here She Is ~**

Neji membuka pintu, memasuki ruangan berukuran sedang, dengan loker- loker memenuhi dua sisi ruangan. Seketika para penghuninya menoleh ke arah Neji.

"Jadi apa kata Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Shikamaru, kali ini kemalasannya tak tampak.

"Dia bilang keputusannya sudah final." Neji menghela nafas. "Lagipula kita 'kan mau bertanding. Terima saja, toh mungkin dia bisa membantu 'tugas-tugas' kita yang terabaikan." Ia memandang putus asa loker- loker di salah satu sisi ruangan.

Shikamaru ikut melihat loker- loker yang dilihat Neji. Baju- baju seragam berlumpur tergantung berantakan dimasing- masing loker. Buku catatan keuangan dan data- data lainnya tergeletak tak beraturan di rak buku dekat meja kecil di sudut ruangan.

"Hei, Shika, apa yang dibilang Neji memang betul." Kiba menepuk bahu kiri Shikamaru. "Kita perlu orang untuk mengurus ini itu."

"Aku yakin Sakura-chan pasti bisa membantu kita. Jalani aja kenapa sih?" Naruto menambah.

"Mungkin kalian benar." Shikamaru menyerah.

######################################################################################

Sakura berjalan melewati lorong menuju sebuah ruangan di salah satu sisi lorong. Sebenarnya dia sendiri kurang yakin, apakah dia bisa menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik? Dia memang cukup tau tentang sepak bola. Tapi jadi pembimbing klub sepak bola? Yang benar saja. Dengan satu desahan nafas, Sakura membuka pintu ruangan berpapan nama 'Klub Sepak Bola'.

Sakura memandang berkeliling, menatap orang- orang yang berada di sana. Naruto melambaikan tangannya ceria. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman lemah.

"Sekali lagi perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Atas permintaan Tsunade-sama, aku menjadi pembimbing klub sepak bola. Mohon bantuannya." Sakura memperkenalkan diri, membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

Neji mengangguk. " Perkenalkan, nama saya Hyuuga Neji, kelas XI – 3, posisi kapten dan gelandang tengah. Salam kenal, Haruno-Sensei."

"Nara Shikamaru. XI -2, kiper sekaligus pembuat strategi." Suara malas Shikamaru terdengar dari pojok ruangan.

"Inuzuka Kiba, XI – 2, pemain belakang."

"Rock Lee, XI – 3, gelandang kanan. Mari kita berjuang bersama, Haruno-sensei!" kata Lee berapi- api.

"Naruto Uzumaki, XI – 2, penyerang." kata Naruto bersemangat. Sakura mengangguk, kemudian menaruh tasnya di meja yang lumayan berantakan.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Aku ada urusan tadi." Seseorang membuka pintu ruangan. Semua oraang dalam ruangan itu menoleh. Tidak ada nada bersalah pada suaranya, seolah kata- katanya tadi hanya sekedar formalitas dan basa- basi.

"Oke, oke, aku mengerti." Neji menjawab kemudian menoleh ke Sakura. " Dia Uchiha Sasuke, kelas XI – 2, posisi gelandang kiri."

"Salam kenal, Uchiha-san." Sapa Sakura sopan. " Dan terima kasih atas bantuannya kemarin."

"Hn," balas Sasuke seperti biasa.

"Hei Teme, apa kau tidak punya kosa kata lain selain 'Hn'?" Tanya Naruto kesal.

"Bukan urusanmu, Dobe," acuh Sasuke, berjalan menuju lokernya.

"Maaf, Haruno-sensei. Mereka memang seperti itu." Neji menjelaskan, mencoba tidak peduli dengan Naruto yang masih saja melontarkan ketidakpuasannya dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, Hyuuga-san." Sakura menjawab simpul sambil tersenyum. "Ngomong- ngomong, kapan kalian akan mulai berlatih? Aku dengar dari Tsunade-sama kalian akan bertanding minggu depan."

######################################################################################

"Jadi kalian tidak punya manager?" Tanya Sakura sambil membuka-buka buku catatan kegiatan klub bersama Neji di pinggir lapangan. Anak-anak yang lain berlari mengitari lapangan seperti biasa.

"Sebenarnya banyak juga yang berminat, tapi entahlah, kami tidak cocok dengan mereka. Rata- rata penggemar Sasuke, jadi kerjanya ya, Anda tau sendirilah, bagaimana kelakuan para _fangirls_ itu. Makanya kami putuskan untuk bergiliran mengerjakan tugas manager." Neji menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Jadi begitu. Aku mengerti." Sakura mengangguk. "Yakushi-sensei sendiri bagaimana saat menjadi pembimbing?" ia bertanya lagi.

"Bisa dibilang dia hanya sedikit berperan di sini. Paling hanya membantu kami kalau ada yang terluka. Urusan strategi juga, sudah ada Shikamaru." Jawab Neji langsung.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Terima kasih Hyuuga-san, silakan kembali berlatih. Aku akan melihat- lihat dari sini." Sakura tersenyum. Neji mengangguk, berlari ke arah lapangan.

"Jadi dia benar- benar akan jadi pembimbing kita?" Sasuke bertanya pada Neji yang baru saja memasuki lapangan.

"Ya. Itu benar. Kau keberatan?" Tanya Neji kesal.

"Tidak juga. Aku cuma heran, kenapa klub kita harus dibimbing perempuan." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada datar.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Shika kalau soal perempuan." Neji menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mulai berkonsentrasi pada latihan.

######################################################################################

"Sakura-chan! Teman- teman! Aku pulang dulu yaa! Hinata sudah menungguku." Pamit Naruto ceria, melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah teman- temannya dan Sakura yang masih sibuk di dalam ruangan klub. Hinata mengangguk malu dari depan pintu.

"Naruto jangan macam- macam kau ya! Langsung antar ke rumah, jangan mampir- mampir!" Neji mengingatkan Naruto, yang sekarang sudah menarik tangan Hinata bersamanya.

"Seperti biasa, _Sister-complex_, Neji?" Goda Kiba, menyampirkan tas dibahunya.

"Diam kau!" gerutu Neji. Cepat- cepat ia membawa tasnya meninggalkan ruangan.

"Dasar sensi!" cibir Kiba, menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Pulang dulu ya, Sen.."

"Hati- hati di jalan, Inuzuka-san" Sakura tersenyum menjawab Kiba yang wajahnya memerah melihat senyuman Sakura tadi. Dengan gerakan salah tingkah, Kiba meninggalkan ruangan klub sambil menarik Lee yang sibuk melambai- lambaikan tangan ke arah Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Merapikan buku catatan klub yang tadi dibacanya. Memandang berkeliling sebentar, kemudian menaruh tas yang tadi sudah dibawanya. Ia memunguti kaos- kaos seragam yang bergelantungan dan menaruhnya di ember.

'Dasar cowok- cowok jorok. Baju kotor kayak gini nggak dicuci- cuci,' pikir Sakura.

Sakura meraih tasnya lagi, memeriksa isi tas kemudian memeriksa ruangan klub yang sudah lumayan rapi sekali lagi. Masih ada satu tas selempang di salah satu loker.

'Uchiha-san?'

######################################################################################

Sasuke memainkan bola di kakinya. Tangannya tersembunyi di balik saku celananya. Ia memandang bosan bola yang bergulir di antara kaki- kakinya, sambil terkadang menatap langit yang mulai bewarna kemerahan.

"Kau masih di sana, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah suara itu. Sakura berdiri di pinggir lapangan, lengkap dengan jaket dan tasnya. Sasuke kembali memainkan bolanya, berusaha mengabaikan kehadiran Sakura di sana.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang? Teman- temanmu yang lain sudah pulang dari tadi." Tanya Sakura, menaruh tasnya di kursi pemain cadangan.

"Saya rasa itu bukan urusan Anda." Jawab Sasuke acuh.

"Oh, sopan sekali, Uchiha." Sakura berkata sengit. "Jelas ini urusanku. Bukankah ini sudah sore? Sebaiknya kau pulang dan beristirahat."

"Sebaiknya Anda pulang saja, Haruno-sensei. Tidak usah pedulikan saya."

"Uchiha, kau tidak bisa seenaknya saja begitu." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Baiklah, aku akan menungguimu di sini sampai kau selesai." Ia mengambil posisi duduk di bangku, melipat kedua tangannya di depan.

Sasuke tetap tak bergeming. Terus memainkan bola di kakinya. "Paling bentar lagi juga pulang." Pikir Sasuke.

######################################################################################

Perlahan matahari kembali ke peraduannya. Menghapus sisa- sisa warna merah di langit dengan gelapnya malam. Sesekali terlihat kerlipan bintang, menemani bulan yang hanya terlihat setengahnya saja.

Sasuke berjalan melewati lapangan, melihat sosok Sakura masih duduk di bangku. Kepalanya terkulai di bahunya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat di bawah sinar bulan. Mau tidak mau Sasuke mengakui juga, gurunya satu ini memang cantik.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya kaget 'Mikir apaan sih aku ini?'. Cepat- cepat ia mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan lapangan.

Tiba- tiba ia berhenti. Tidak tega juga dia meninggalkan gurunya, cewek pula, sendiri di sana. Ia menuju bangku dimana Sakura duduk. Mengguncangkan badan Sakura pelan.

"Uhh.." gumam Sakura tak jelas, membuka matanya perlahan. "Ah, Uchiha-san. Kau sudah selesai dengan _latihan extra_ mu?" Sakura merenggangkan badannya sambil memandang Sasuke.

"Seperti yang Anda lihat." Sasuke membalas dingin sekilas wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Sakura mengangguk ramah, kemudian berdiri merapikan bajunya dan mengambil tasnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Sebaiknya sekarang kita pulang."

Sasuke berjalan di samping Sakura yang terlihat ceria memandang langit. Tangannya berada di saku seperti biasa, berusaha mengacuhkan wanita di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah Uchiha-san, aku ke arah sini." Kata Sakura saat mereka mencapai gerbang sekolah. "_Konbanwa_."

Sasuke memandang sekilas gurunya berjalan menjauhi sekolah, kemudian berjalan kembali ke arah rumahnya.

######################################################################################

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama kakaknya, melepas dan menaruh sepatunya di rak sepatu.

"Seharusnya kau bilang _Tadaima _saat masuk." Tegur Itachi muncul dari dalam ruang keluarga, memakai celemek di atas kaosnya. "Lagi- lagi kau pulang malam."

"_Tadaima_ kalau begitu." Sasuke menjawab asal. Ia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan Itachi yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Sasuke, kau tidak pernah berubah." Itachi menghela nafas panjang. "Turunah setelah kau selesai. Makan malamnya sudah siap."

######################################################################################

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi setelah menelan makanannya.

"Seperti biasa." Sasuke menjawab datar, terus mengunyah makan malamnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau begini terus?" Itachi meletakkan sumpitnya. "Sifatmu itu sangat menyebalkan Sasuke. Pantas saja ayah dan ibu sampai menitipkanmu padaku. Karena kau sulit diatur."

"Aku sudah selesai." Sasuke mengatupkan tangannya. "Terima kasih makan malamnya, _Aniki._" Kemudian beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan ruang makan.

Itachi mengeleng- gelengkan kepalanya, adiknya memang keras kepala. Kemudian melanjutkan makan malamnya yang tertunda tadi.

#######################################################################################

"Pagi semuaaa.." Sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang ceria dari depan pintu kelas. Tasnya masih tergantung manis di bahunya.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga, Ino-chan." Kata Hinata senang.

"Pasti sepi nggak ada aku. Iya kan?" Ino tersenyum jahil. Ia menaruh tasnya di kursi sebelah Hinata kemudian duduk.

"Ih, pede banget, sih! Yang ada, suasana kelas kita tu jadi tenang, damai, aman, dan sentosa." Ujar gadis bercepol dua, Tenten.

"Kalau sirik bilang aja lagi, Ten." Ino menjawab sambil cemberut.

"Udahlah, Tenten-chan, Ino-chan." Hinata melerai. "Kurenai-sensei udah dateng tuh."

Kurenai-sensei adalah guru Biologi mereka. Sekarang ini dia sedang hamil 6 bulan anaknya yang pertama. Sangat mudah memberi hukuman, apalagi kalau masih pagi.

Ino dan Tenten bertukar pandangan. Dan akhirnya menghentikan adu mulut mereka.

#######################################################################################

"Jadi nenekmu itu sebenarnya baik- baik saja, gitu?" Tenten bertanya sambil meminum teh kotaknya.

"Begitulah. Dia hanya ingin kami semua mengunjunginya. Dasar orang tua aneh!" Ino menjelaskan, menggigit rotinya yang tinggal setengah. "Oh iya, ada berita baru apaan nih di sekolah?" Wajah penggosipnya mulai muncul.

"Ano.. kita punya guru kesehatan baru." Kata Hinata. Sesekali ia memandang keliling kantin mencari Naruto.

"Ah, betul, betul. Orangnya cantik banget, deh! Masih muda lagi." Tenten mulai bersemangat bercerita.

Alis Ino bertaut "Oh ya? Masak sih. Jadi pengin liat orangnya."

"Coba aja liat sendiri. Iya kan, Hinata?" Tenten bertanya pada Hinata yang masih sibuk mencari Naruto.

"Eh.. apa kau bilang tadi, Tenten-chan?"

Ino menggeleng- gelengkan kepala. "Sudahlah, kita ke ruang kesehatan aja. Gimana?" ajak Ino. Dia sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Eh??" seru Tenten dan Hinata kaget.

"Sudahlah. Ayo cepat! Keburu masuk." Ino menyeret kedua temannya.

#######################################################################################

Sampailah mereka bertiga di depan ruang kesehatan. Dengan tampang gossipers sejati, Ino membuka pintu geser. "Permisi.."

Sakura menghampiri anak- anak yang baru saja datang. "Silakan masuk. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya sopan.

Ino-chan menatapnya tidak percaya. Rambut pink itu… tidak mungkin! Tapi, ada berapa banyak orang sih, yang dikenal Ino berambut pink?

"Saku-chan?" Ino berkata ragu- ragu.

Sakura membalas tatapan heran Ino. Hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

TBC TBC ( nTar… Belum Celecaiii.. Terusannya Baru Chapter depann *disruduk kambing kurban*)

#####################################################################################

Thankz ya buat yang udah pada mbaca plus ngreview. Kakkoii-chan sangat terharu. *lebai*

Kakkoii akui chapter ini rada geje dan kurang maksimal. Jelek kasarnya. Kritik saran dinantikann!!!

Krisis ide.. krisis ide… Strees mau ujian. Doakan kakkoii yah, biar ujiannya sukses. Hhe. Add fsna kakkoii dunn kakkoii_.id ma ym-na sekalian kakkoii_ajah

Special thankz :

**Kawaii-Haruna** thankz yahh *nangis terharu*. Iya, biar ceritanya nggak kebelah-belah gitu. **Miyabi Kuchiki **Makasih yaa. Soal itu belum dipikirkan. Soalnya Tsunade nggak mau turun jabatan *kelempar 1000 meter (kayak di PS-nya Naruto)* Liat perkembangan dulu. Saya juga penggemar ShikaTema juga soalnya. **Dilia Shiraishi **Iyaa *Hinata mode: ON*. Agak nggak pede juga. Kalau pada berpikir kayak gitu, aku seneng banget. Thankz yah buat sarannya. Hhe. **Inuzumaki Helen **Iya niih. Moga nggak jelek2 bangett yah. Begitulah Tsunade *kena tembakan leparan tonton*. Iya, tapi yang Icha Icha Tactics. Kalau nggak salah liat, di Naruto Shippuden tuh warnanya ijo. Bosen kalau orens terus *ngeles*. **Miyu Asuka** I love you too.. muach.. muachh! Hhe. Domo arigato gozaimasu (bener nggak sih?) Aku seneng banget kalau kamu suka *nangis heboh*. **Chika the Deidara's Lover **Makasihh *terharu*. Sebenernya alasannya karena saya cuma tau aturan, pemain, dll tentang sepak bola. Hhe. *ditabok* Sasuke masuk sepak bola juga. Nggak keliatan yaa? *Authornya GJ siih* **Yvne F.S. Devolnueht** Iya nih, senpai! Makasih bangett *kepala membesar kayak balon udara* Kapan senpai bikin fic lagi?? Kangennn. **Akari_Uchiha **Sankyuuu. Iya, karena saya stress, jadinya gitu. *njeduk2in kepala di tembok*. Kalau klub lain saya nggak tau sihh. Jadi sepak bola aja. **Hikari Hoshizora **Yaaa.. maybe yes maybe noo. *dilempar ke kali* Ikuti aja dehh. *promosi* **Blackpapillon **Iya nihh, makasih ya senpai, udah mau baca. *Terharu bangeet* Saya juga heran kenapa bisa kepikiran seperti itu. Soal bahasa, saya nggak tahan kalo pake bahasa baku. Hhe. *dipukul guru skula*. Lagian sensei saya pernah bilang, di Jepang itu juga ada bahasa karma dan tidak. Jadinya saya buat gituu deh. *Ngeles* Makasih dah di alert. **Dark Aphrodite **Makasih udah mau berkunjung. Sakura kayaknya sih nggak bisa. Dia di sini sebenernya cuma sebagai formalitas aja. Tugasnya cuma bantuin ini itu (kayak manager gitu) sama sebagai perawat *Dipukul Sakura*. Biasalah Tsunade kan seenak jidat *ketiban Katsuyu* **Miyu201 **Makasih udah mau berkunjung *dipaksa juga*. Sakura paling gampang dikembangin sihh. Hhe. Terus baca ya! *promosi lagi* **Phillip William-Wammy **Wahh benarkah itu?? *Ngefreeze* Saya syok! Makasihh lohh yahh. Saya terharuuu. Udah aku review looh. Makasiiihh bangeeet *kena dehidrasi karena nangis mulu* moga2 chapter ini nggak mengecewakan. Kalau mau ngritik juga nggak papa. *pasrah* **Himura Kyo **thankz 4 r n r yaaa. Yaaa, moga2 yang ini nggak mengecewakannn..


	3. Childhood Friend

Disclaimer :

Kemaren baru aja dikasihin ke saya. –om masashi bawa kapak- ehh, nggak deng.. ampuun oom.. ampun.. punya om masashi kook.. hhe.

Warning : OOC bangett.. Geje abiss..

**Can I Love You?**

**~ Childhood Friends ~**

"_Saku-chan… kamu mau kemana?" mata biru seorang gadis kecil memandang mata emerald gadis kecil lainnya._

"_Aku mau sekolah, Ino-chan." Sakura tersenyum bangga. Tas dibahunya ia tarik sedikit._

"_Sekolah? Apa itu?" Ino bertanya polos._

_Sakura diam sejenak. Matanya yang lebar bergerak- gerak berpikir. "Sekolah itu.. tempat kita ketemu guru sama temen- temen baru, Ino-chan!" Jawab Sakura tersenyum lebar._

"_Ino juga mau ikut sama Saku-chan.." Ino meminta dengan puppy eyes ._

"_Ino-chan kan masih kecil.."_

_-_

_-_

"_Saku-chan bener-bener mau pergi?" Ino memandang tak percaya gadis berambut pink di depannya. Tangannya bergetar menahan emosi yang meluap- luap._

"_Iya." Sakura menjawab sedih. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin pergi, apalagi meninggalkan sahabatnya dari kecil._

"_Kenapa?" Ino bertanya tak mengerti. Sakura sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri, sulit membayangkan kalau mereka akan berpisah._

"_Aku harus ikut orang tuaku, Ino-chan." Sakura menatap lekat- lekat mata biru Ino yang sudah mulai dilapisi kristal- kristal kecil. Digenggamnya tangan Ino yang bergetar, "Tapi aku janji, kita bakalan ketemu lagi." Sakura tersenyum diantara air matanya yang mengalir._

.

"Ino-chan?" Mata Sakura terbelalak tak percaya. Sahabatnya sejak kecil dulu ternyata murid Konoha High School juga.

Ino mengangguk kemudian memeluk Sakura senang. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan jadi guruku, Saku-chan. Oops, Haruno-sensei maksudku." Ino melepas pelukannya sambil nyengir lebar.

Tenten dan Hinata saling berpandangan bingung.

Sakura tertawa. "Jadi aku nggak cocok gitu?"

"Nggak juga sih.." Ino sok berpikir, "Aku heran aja, kenapa Saku-chan yang cantik, pintar, plus banyak penggemar, malah jadi guru." Dia menatap Sakura. Setelah lama tidak bertemu, Sakura jadi semakin cantik. Waktu SMP aja, Sakura sering ditaksir kakak kelas.

Sakura mencubit pipi Ino gemas, "Kau ini bilang apa sih? Jangan menyebarkan berita bohong donk!"

"Oh ya?" Ino sanksi. Mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Aku sering melihatmu bersama.. "

"Sudahlah Inoo, tidak usah membahas masa lalu yang tidak penting doong.." Sakura memotong. "Lihat tuh, temen-temenmu bingung.."

Tenten dan Hinata yang kelihatan tampang bingungnya memerah malu. 'Dasar Ino nggak peka!' pikir mereka berdua.

"Ya ampuun guys.." Ino memukul dahinya. "Sorry.. aku lupaa.." Ia nyengir meminta maaf.

"Nggak papa kok. Yah, lumayanlah.. jadi tembok 5 menit.." Tenten menjawab sarkastik. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menyikut lengan Tenten.

Sakura tertawa. "Aduuh, maaf yah.. Hyuuga-san, eh.."

"Cukup Tenten." Tenten menyambung kalimat Sakura.

"Hinata saja, Sensei." Kata Hinata sopan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Ino-chan, Tenten-san, Hinata-san." Sakura melirik ke arah jam dinding di sebelah pintu ruang kesehatan. "Aku kira sudah saatnya kalian kembali ke kelas. Kalian telat 10 menit tuh."

Tiga gadis itu menoleh serentak ke arah jam, "WAAAA" mereka teriak.

"Aduhh, duluan yahh Saku-chan! Bubyee! Ntar kita ngobrol bareng lagi dehh.." pamit Ino diiringi anggukan Hinata dan Tenten.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya sambil mengangguk. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

-

-

Bruukkk..

"Adaoww.." Ino mengaduh. Ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Hinata dan Tenten sontak membantu Ino berdiri.

"Sorry, aku lagi buru- buru." Orang itu berkata tak peduli. Ino menatap orang itu sebal. Seketika marahnya hilang begitu ia melihat wajah tampan acuh di depannya.

'_OMG.. Sasuke-kun.._' Ino berteriak dalam hati.

"Nggak papa kook. Aku yang salah nggak liat- liat." Ino menjawab manis, mencoba menarik perhatian tak lain dan bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab, melanjutkan jalannya masuk ke ruang kesehatan.

Ino memandang sosok yang menghilang di balik pintu geser dengan tatapan memuja ala fangirl sejati.

"Cieee.. tubrukan tuh ma sang pujaan.." goda Tenten, menyenggol tubuh Ino yang masih membeku.

"Selamat ya, Ino-chan." Hinata berkata lembut, menyadarkan Ino dari Sasuke-_effect_nya. Kontan wajah Ino memerah, malu sekaligus senang.

"Hhehehe.." Ino nyengir nggak jelas. "Aduuh, semakin hari, dia makin cakep deh!"

"Dasar.." Tenten menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Ano.. bukannya tadi kita udah telat ya..?" Hinata mengingatkan.

"Oh iya ya! Ino sih.. Yuk buruann.." Tenten menarik teman- temannya menjauhi ruang kesehatan.

-

-

Pintu ruangan terbuka lagi, menampilkan sesosok laki- laki berseragam SMA di sana.

Sakura mendongak, "Ah.. kau Uchiha-san." Sapanya tersenyum.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan mendekati Sakura di mejanya.

"Ada perlu apa, Uchiha-san?" Tanya Sakura, berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin istirahat sebentar di sini." Sasuke menjawab datar. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang dokter, ia segera menuju salah satu kasur di ruangan itu dan merebahkan badannya.

"Ada keluhan? Apa kau sakit?" Sakura mendekati Sasuke, menyentuh dahinya pelan. Memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

Wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah. Ia merasa wajahnya menjadi lebih panas dari sebelumnya. "Tidak, aku hanya kecapekan." Ia menggumam pelan. Cepat- cepat ia menyingkirkan tangan gurunya dari wajahnya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau butuh apa- apa panggil aku saja ya!" Sakura membenarkan selimut di kaki Sasuke, kemudian berjalan menuju mejanya lagi.

'_Sial, kenapa sih aku ini?_' Sasuke meruntuk dalam hati.

-

-

"Uchiha-san, sudah waktunya makan siang. Apa kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang barusan bangun dari istirahatnya.

"Hn." Sasuke beranjak dari kasurnya. Berjalan ke luar ruangan.

"Setidaknya kau bilang sesuatu sebelum pergi. Dasar cowok.. " Sakura menggeleng putus asa. Ia kembali ke mejanya, kemudian membereskan kertas dan buku yang terbuka. Membuka makan siang yang di bawanya dari rumah.

"Saku-chaaann.." terdengar suara pintu tergeser dan suara gadis pirang yang tak lain dan tak bukan, Yamanaka Ino.

Di belakangnya, teman- temannya, Tenten dan Hinata mengikuti. "Ino.. kau sama sekali tidak sopan. Ini di sekolaah.." kata Tenten, menutup pintu di belakang mereka.

"Ahh, bodo! Lagipula Saku-chan juga nggak keberatan kok. Iya kan, Saku-chan?" Ino menjawab tanpa beban. Hinata dan Tenten cuma bisa geleng- geleng dengan tingkah temannya yang kelewat cuek. Sakura, seperti biasa, hanya tertawa.

"Asal jangan di depan guru yang lain sih, nggak papa." Sakura menimpali. Ino memberi pandangan tuh-kan-aku-bilang-apa kepada Tenten. "Oh,iya Saku-chan, kami boleh makan di sini kan yaa??"

"Tentu saja." Sakura mengangguk.

"Hinata, mana bento-nyaa?" Ino bertanya pada temannya yang dari tadi hanya diam itu. Hinata memberikan kotak bento mereka bertiga kepada Ino.

"Sudahlah Hinata, tidak usah cemberut seperti it uterus. Sekali- kali makan bareng sama kita kenapa sih? Masak cuma Naruto doing yang boleh makan masakanmu yang enak itu." Tenten menghibur Hinata yang mukanya sekarang seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aduh, maaf sekali ya, Hinata-san, kau jadi tidak bisa makan siang bersama Uzumaki-san." Sakura merasa bersalah.

Hinata cepat- cepat menggeleng, "Anoo.. ano.. bukan begitu, Sensei.. ituu.." Ia memainkan jarinya, salah tingkah.

"Ah.. sudahlah, Hinata. Kita makan saja. Keburu jamnya habis." Ino mendorong Hinata mendekati meja, kemudian menarik kursi untuk mereka duduk.

"Itadakimasu!"

-

-

"Aku tidak menyangka masakanmu sangat enak, Hinata-san." Sakura memuji Hinata setelah usai makan. Hinata menggumamkan terima kasih pelan sambil menunduk. Tenten memuji Hinata dengan semangat kelebihan Hinata di depan Sakura, membuat Hinata semakin malu.

Ino memandang berkeliling, melihat- lihat ruangan, membiarkan teman- temannya mengobrol.

Jasnya siapa tuh? Ino bertanya dalam hati. Mendekati jas itu dan mengambilnya.

"Jas siapa ini, Saku-chan?" Ino mengacungkan jas temuannya. Sakura, Tenten, dan Hinata menoleh.

Sakura mengamati sebentar, "Ahh.. itu kan jasnya Uchiha-san. Pasti dia lupa membawanya kembali." Ia mengambil jas itu dari tangan Ino.

"Uchiha? Uchiha Sasuke?" Ino bertanya penasaran.

"Ada berapa banyak Uchiha yang ada di sekolah kita?" Tenten menjawab malas. Hinata mengangguk membenarkan.

Sakura menatap bingung Ino, "Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukankah tadi kita bertemu dia. Waktu Ino-chan tidak sengaja menabraknya.." Hinata mengingatkan.

"Iya ya.. Kok aku bisa lupa ya?" Ino memukul dahinya.

"Kau terlalu senang sih tadi. Dasar Ino." Tenten berkomentar. Ino hanya diam, sambil tersenyum sendiri.

"Ino-chan naksir Uchiha-san yaa.." goda Sakura. Sontak wajah Ino memerah. 'Memangnya tertulis di wajahku ya?' pikir Ino malu.

"Kau jadi seperti Hinata! Hahahaha.." Tenten mengejek.

"Tenten-chan…" Hinata agak tersinggung. Tenten memberi pandangan meminta maaf.

"Jadi beneran?" Sakura bertanya kaget. Padahal tadi dia hanya bercanda.

"Yaiyalah. Masak Sensei kira bercanda?" seru Tenten tidak sabar.

"Betul. Ino-chan sudah menyukai Uchiha-san sejak kelas X." Hinata menjelaskan, tersenyum penuh pengertian pada Ino yang sudah sangat salah tingkah.

"Udah deh.. nggak usah ngomongin itu lagi." Ino bergumam.

"Ino-chaan.. kau sudah besar sekarang.." Sakura berkata terharu dibuat-buat.

"Ihh.. Saku-chan mulai kan? Udah deh, yuk, Tenten, Hinata. Nanti kita telat lagi." Ino mengajak Tenten dan Hinata kembali ke kelas. "Duluan ya, Saku-chan." Ino melambai singkat.

"Mari, senseiii.." Tenten melambai sambil tertawa jahil. Hinata menunduk berpamitan.

'Ino-chan sama Uchiha-san?'

-

TBC

-

Akhirnya aku bisa juga nge-update.. Yah, sejauh ini chappie ini yang paling cepet bikinnya. Sekitar 3 harian laah.

Aduhh.. alurnya makin geje niihh.. aku jadi bingung sama alurku sendiri. Aku harap kalian nggak bingung.

Thankz yah buat yang udah mau nyempetin baca terlebih meninggalkan prasasti berupa review.. sangat aku hargaii,. Hukzz..

Balesan Revieww :

**Dilia Shiraishi** makasihh yaa udah review. Saran and kritikmu saya tunggu. Hhe. Iya, nihh. Biar rme aja..-ditampol-. Sekali lagi thankzz yaa. **Kawaii-Haruna **Iyaa don..Itachi kan kayak ibu-ibuu.. –kena amaterasunya itachi- loh.. emank Sasuke merepotkan kan? –didemo sasu-fans – hhe. Thankz for review! **Inuzumaki Helen **sudah dibahas di chappie ini. Anggap saja kayak gitu, demi kepentingan cerita. –dipukul Sakura plus Inner Sakura- Loh, tapi beneran looh, mereka tuh sama- sama nggak suka cewek. Thnkz for review, ya sist.. (sejak kapan?) **Faika Araifa **Aduhh thankz bangett –bercucuran air mata- Semoga yang ini nggak mengecewakan. Thankz for review.. **Chika the Deidara's Lover **iyaa nihh. Kebentur ujian niih, Nggak juga sihh, cuma buat menekankan pesonanya si Sakura aja. Hhe. Kayakna brotherlynya bakal jarang muncul. Nggak papa yaa?? –puppy eyes- thankz for review! **. **Aduh kalo tiba-tiba ditanyain kayak gitu saya malah bingung. Tapi makasihh looohh –nangis terharu- Wah kalo soal ortunya Sasu belum saya putuskan. –ditabok- dasar author payah saya ini. Thankz for review.. **Yvne F.S Devolnueht **Masak sihh?? Aduh aku jadi bingung. Makasih atas sarannya. Akan saya perhatikan. Walo rada nggak mudeng, Hhe. Thankz for reading! **PinkBlue Moonlight **Masak sihh?? –kaget ampe matanya melebar 2 kali lipat- Thankz for review.. **Myuuga Arai **ohh, iya ya? Saya memang lemah di EYD.. –njedukin kepala di tembok- kayaknya untuk yang ini nggak bisa. Tapi di fic-ku yang laen bakal ada kok! Baca yaa.. –promosi- Thankz for review.. **Hatake-Rie **maksudnya ajep2? Thankz for review!

Sekali lagi.. thankz yaaa.. silakan pencet tombol review di bawahh..


	4. Akatsuki Coming!

Disclaimer : Sampe lebaran monyet juga, tetep punya Kishimoto-sensei! Huh **–ngambek-**

Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, dll

-

-

**Can I Love You**

**~ Akatsuki Coming! ~**

-

Sakura menyusuri koridor menuju ruangan klub sepak bola. Tangannya penuh dengan kertas- kertas dan buku yang akan dibacanya selama menunggui klub sepak bola berlatih. Sebenarnya pikirannya masih melayang ke pembicaraannya dengan Ino dan teman- temannya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir pikirannya.

'_Kenapa juga aku kepikiran sama hal kayak gini?'_ pikirnya bingung. _'lagipula mereka cocok kok! Ino cantik, Sasuke cakep. Akunya aja yang aneh'_

Dukkk..

"Aduuuhh.." Sakura mengaduh pelan. Kertas-kertas dan bukunya jatuh berantakan. Cepat-cepat ia memungutinya. 'Kenapa sih, dari kemaren aku ketabrak mulu?' runtuknya dalam hati.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seseorang di depan Sakura. Sepertinya orang itu sudah ikut membungkuk, membantu Sakura memunguti barang-barangnya.

"Tidak.. ti.." Sakura mendongak. Ucapannya terputus di tengah jalan. Menatap tak percaya, wajah lelaki dihadapannya.

-

_Flashback_

"_Ada apa senpai? Katanya kau memanggilku." Sakura bertanya polos. Ia berada di belakang gedung sekolah. Aneh juga ia dipanggil di tempat seperti ini oleh senpainya._

"_I.. iya. Sebenarnya.." senpainya terlihat salah tingkah. Sakura menatap bingung. Senpainya yang biasanya cool, kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi gugup seperti ini._

"_Ya?"_

"_Sebenernya.. aku.. suka sama kamu, Sakura." Senpainya melanjutkan. Mata hitamnya memandang jauh ke dalam mata hijau Sakura. Sontak Sakura menunduk, menutupi pipinya yang mulai dipenuhi semburat merah. Ia tidak menyangka senpainya ini ternyata menaruh rasa padanya._

"_Kamu mau 'kan, jadi pacarku?" tangan senpainya menggenggam tangan Sakura._

_Sakura mendadak salah tingkah. Selama ini belum pernah ada orang yang 'nembak' dia pakai acara pegang tangan segala. Jujur dia senang atas pernyataan senpainya ini, tapi saat itu juga ia merasa sedih._

"_A.. aku.." Sakura memulai gugup. "Aku juga suka sama senpai."_

_Senpainya tersenyum lega, "Jadi kita.."_

"_Tapi maaf senpai, aku rasa kita tidak bisa berpacaran." Lanjut Sakura, semakin menundukkan kepalanya._

"_Kenapa?" senpainya bertanya tak terima. Tangannya sekarang berada di wajah Sakura, membuat mata gadis itu kembali menatap mata hitamnya. Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tatap mataku, Sakura. Kenapa? Setauku kau belum punya pacar."_

_Sakura memandang sedih wajah senpainya yang terlihat kecewa. Tangannya menyentuh tangan senpainya, kemudia melepaskannya dari wajahnya. "Karena aku akan pindah dari sini."_

"_Kenapa tiba-tiba begitu?" Senpainya bertanya._

"_Ya.. memang mendadak. Aku juga baru tau seminggu yang lalu." Sakura menjawab lemah._

"_Tapi kita kan masih bisa berhubungan jarak jauh," senpainya menawarkan dengan semangat._

_Sakura menatap wajah tampan di depannya. Ia menghela napas. "Senpai, itu tidak adil bagimu. Kau masih bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku. Aku tidak ingin mengikat senpai seperti itu."_

_Wajah senpainya meredup. "lalu kapan kau berangkat?"_

"_Tiga hari lagi." Ujar Sakura. "Sebenarnya aku berencana menceritakannya pada senpai hari ini."_

"_Tiga hari?" mata senpainya membulat._

"_Ya. Tiga hari lagi." Sakura terseyum pahit. "Maukah senpai menemaniku selama tiga hari terakhirku di Konoha? Aku mohon.."_

_Senyum tipis terukir di wajah senpainya. "Tentu saja, Sakura."_

"_Terima kasih, Itachi-senpai."_

_End flashback_

"Sakura?" Itachi bertanya memastikan, membuat Sakura kembali tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah.. iya." Sakura tersenyum agak gugup. "Ya, aku Sakura, senpai." Sakura mencoba bersikap biasa saja.

"Heiii.. Ita-kun, kau kemana saja un? Kami menunggumu, un!" Suara seseorang dari belakang Sakura, entah cewek atau cowok, memanggil Itachi. Itachi segera menyerahkan kertas yang tadi sudah dikumpulkannya kepada Sakura, kemudia berdiri.

"Yo! Sorry, Dei, tadi aku menabrak orang." Itachi menjawab temannya yang bernama Deidara, sambil menunjuk Sakura yang masih merapikan barang-barangnya.

Deidara dan beberapa orang yang lain mendekati Itachi. "Dasar, Itachi. Hati-hati dong kalau jalan. Maen tabrak aja." Ujar lelaki yang memegang tasbih ditangannya, Hidan.

"Iya nih. Kan kasian yang Itachi tabrak." Suara dengan nada kekanak-kanakan menyahut. "Kayak, Tobi dong.. Tobi kan anak baek.."

"Ahh.. kalian ini malah ribut saja, bantuin kek. Kasian kan cewek ini." Lelaki berambut merah menengahi, kemudian membungkuk di depan Sakura. "maafkan teman-temanku ya. Mereka memang berisik."

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok. Maaf merepotkan." Sakura menjawab sambil lalu, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

Deidara tiba-tiba menyeletuk, "Tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah liat kamu, un!"

Sasori menatap Sakura lebih teliti, "Ah.. iyaa.. iyaa.. aku juga pernah liat." Ujarnya menyetujui Deidara.

"Rambut Pink, eh?" Lelaki bertampang hiu, bersuara.

"Jangan-jangan.."

"Ya ampuun, Sakuraa. Lama tak berjumpa.." jerit satu-satunya wanita sungguhan di rombongan itu.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Iya, ini aku, Konan-senpai."

"Sakura yang itu?" Laki-laki di sebelah Konan, yang memakai banyak _pierching _di hidungnya bertanya.

"Tentu saja bodoh!" Konan menjitak pelan kepala Pein. "Aku kangen banget sama kamuu. Sejak kamu pindah, aku jadi dikelilingi orang-orang aneh, nih." Konan memeluk Sakura heboh.

Sakura nyengir bingung.

"Orang aneh?? Semoga dewa Jashin menghukummu! Aminn." Hidan berteriak tidak terima, kemudian memainkan tasbih ditangannya.

"Tobi tidak aneh. Yang benar Tobi anak baik." Tobi berkata polos.

"Memang benar kok!" Konan melepas pelukannya, membela diri. "Ada yang hidungnya nggak jelas, ada yang banci teroris, ada penganut aliran sesat, ada yang kayak anak kecil, ada yang pelit kayak lintah darat, ada yang pake mukanya kayak _ying yang_ gitu," Konan mengambil napas sebentar. "dan yang paling aneh ya, yang mukanya kayak hiu ini." Ia menunjuk Kisame.

Seketika suasana menjadi hiruk pikuk dengan suara-suara protes makhluk-makhluk Akatsuki yang tidak beradab itu.

Itachi cuma menggleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tak bisa mengerti kenapa teman-temannya sajak SMP itu tidak pernah berubah. Sakura cuma bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Bisakah kalian bersikap lebih dewasa? Kalian membuatku malu tau!" Itachi akhirnya berusaha menghentikan teman-temannya itu.

Teman-temannya seketika diam. _'Ternyata mereka nurut banget sama Itachi-senpai. Nggak nyangka.' _Pikir Sakura geli.

Sakura melihat jam tangan bewarna _soft pink _yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. "Ya ampun, maaf banget ya, senpai-senpai semua, aku ada keperluan sekarang. _Ja ne_ !" Ia beranjak dari posisinya sambil melambai cepat-cepat.

Sasori mendekati Itachi, kemudian berkata, "Tidak disangka ya, Itachi, kita kan bertemu dia di sini."

Para Akatsuki yang lain ikut mendekati Itachi, penasaran.

Itachi tersenyum lemah. "Ya, aku juga tidak menyangka."

"Jadi bagaimana selanjutnya?" Konan bertanya, menatap Itachi dengan tatapan simpatik.

"Tentu saja Ita-kun akan mengejarnya lagi, un! Lihat saja, Sakura sekarang bertambah cantik, un!" ujar Deidara bersemangat.

"Memangnya Itachi masih suka sama Sakura?" Pein membuka suara.

Untuk pertama kalinya, para Akatsuki terlihat diam. Kecuali Zetsu dan Kakuzu tentu, karena mereka memang tidak seramai anggota Akatsuki lain.

"Yah, lihat saja nanti." Kata Itachi, membuat para Akatsuki yang lain semakin penasaran.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ngapain si Sakura di sini, un?"

.

~ Can I Love You ~

.

Pintu ruangan Klub Sepak Bola menjeblak terbuka. Terlihat gadis cantik berambut pink terengah-engah, tersenyum meminta maaf. "Maaf aku terlambat."

Shikamaru menatap malas ke arah gurunya itu, kemudian kembali menutup matanya malas. Naruto menghentikan permainan bolanya dengan Lee, kemudian menyapa hangat, Sasuke hanya memandang sekilas, kemudian kembali menaruh baju seragamnya di loker. Wajahnya sedikit memerah mengingat kejadian di UKS tadi. _'Sial! Ngapain juga dipikirin.'_ Runtuknya dalam hati.

Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan, menaruh tasnya di meja biasa. Memeriksa ruangan sejenak, kemudian tersenyum puas. Setidak sudah mendingan setelah ia bereskan kemarin. Kemudian ia sadar.

"Sepertinya Hyuuga-san belum datang. Kemana dia?" Sakura bertanya pada Shikamaru, yang memang lumayan dekat dengan Neji.

Shikamaru menguap lebar, menjawab dengan nada mengantuk, "Katanya ada keperluan dengan alumni klub sepak bola. Neji ingin mereka membantu latihan kita. Merepotkan sekali."

"Alumni?" Sakura bertanya memastikan.

"Iya. Aku juga dengar dari Hinata-chan." Naruto menyeletuk.

'_Jangan-jangan.. nggak mungkin! Semoga aja bukan dia.'_ Sasuke berharap dalam hati.

.

~ Can I Love You ~

.

Pintu kembali membuka. Kali ini Neji masuk ditemani beberapa orang di belakangnya.

"Perhatian semua," Neji meminta perhatian teman-temannya. "Hari ini aku ingin para alumni klub sepak bola untuk melatih kita. Mereka pernah menang pertandingan sepak bola antar SMA tingkat Nasional." Ia menjelaskan.

"Silahkan memperkenalkan diri dulu, senpai." Neji mempersilakan.

"Terima kasih, Hyuuga." Ujar Pein. "Aku Pein."

"Aku Deidara, un!"

"Aku Tobi."

"Kakuzu."

"Hidan."

"Zetsu"

"Akasuna Sasori."

"Kisame."

"Aku Konan. Dulu aku manager di sini looh!"

"Uchiha Itachi. Salam kenal."

"Itachi-nii?" Naruto berseru keras. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Niichan mau datang. Iya kan, Teme?" Ia melirik Sasuke yang ekspresi wajahnya tidak terbaca.

"Tentu saja, Naruto." Itachi tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Sasuke. "Aku ingin memberi kejutan untuk _my baka otouto_."

"Hn" Sasuke mebuang muka.

Mata Sakura melebar kaget. '_Ya ampun, kenapa aku baru sadar! Mereka berdua itu kakak adik! Aduuh, Sakura bodohh. Dari nama marganya juga udah keliatan kann?'_

Para Akatsuki menatap Sakura yang wajahnya terlihat _shock_.

"Loh, Sakura, ngapain kamu di sini?" Konan bertanya penasaran.

Sakura tersentak kaget. "E.. e.. sekarang aku bekerja di sekolah ini. Aku guru kesehatan sekaligus pembimbing klub sepak bola." Sakura menjelaskan.

"WHATT?? Nggak salah denger niihh??" seru Konan tak percaya.

"Sakura jadi guru, un. Pas sekali dengan Sakura, un." Deidara berkomentar.

"Tobi juga mau jadi murid Sakura." Tobi menyeletuk.

Sakura tersenyum berterima kasih. Anggota klub sepak bola yang lain memandang heran.

"Haruno-sensei sudah mengenal mereka?" Neji bertanya hati-hati.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Sakura menjawab. "Mereka kakak kelasku waktu SMP."

"Oh.. begitu." Neji mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kita mulai saja latihan hari ini."

'_Adik kelas aniki, huh?'_

-

~ Can I Love You ~

To Be Continued

Akhirnya jadi juga ni chappie. Setelah perjuangan keras mencari ide dan waktu **–sok sibuk banget-** jadilah chappie yang entahlah. Semoga nggak mengecewakan yaaa.

Lumayan lama juga ya, apdethnya. Maafkan author payah ini. Author habis melakukan kegiatan ekstrim yang menguras tenaga soalnya. Jadi harus istirahat sementara. Gimana nih rapotnya?? Pada bagus2 kann? Author sihh lumayann.. HHe

Oh ya, pas author lagi bikin chappie ini, ada gempa looooh! Benerann, agak banter gituu. Ngeri kann? Author masih trauma ma gempa soalnya. Hhe.

Thankz buat yang udah baca apalagi ngasih repyuu. Author butuh masuknn nih. Kalau kalian ada ide, boleh dong bagi-bagi. Okey???

**HappY nEw YeaR 2009**

**Furukara Kyu **pendek banget reviewnya.. kan review gratis, nggak bayar **–ditodong terompet-** thankz soo yaaa.. **–nangis terharu-** review lagi yaaa..

**Kawaii-Haruna **udah ditunggu yaa?? **–digebuk-** yaa, biar ceritanya tambah konflik gituu **–nyengir innocent-** Yaa namanya aja orang pacaran, pengennya berduaan terus laahh.. review lagi yahh.

**Chaa a. k. a. panda-kun **aduh maap bangett yaahh.. kesalahan nulis gara2 namamu ada titiknya. Jadi nggak kebaca **–simpuh minta maap-** yang itu ditunggu aja yaa. Saya usahakann, lumayan sering nonton tsubasa juga siihh **–info nggak penting-** review lagiii yak..

**Himura Kyou **nggak papa kok. Chappie ini jangan lupa yaa **–ngasih death glare-** hhe. Peace! Makasih atas pujiannya, saya juga baru belajar. Kamu merhatiin jugaa? Wew, baca chappie in aja dehh. Sekali lagi, kasih masukann yahh.

**Solaritica Chika **Kamu tunggu yaa?? **–bales peluk chika-** sorry rada telat, otaknya lagi error! Hhe. Yaa, liat aja chappi ini. Hhe thankz idenya yahh. Makasih pujiannya. Repyu lagi keyyy??

**Uchiha. Kanata'ana-chan** moshi-moshi jugaaa.. kakkoii juga seneng kalo yang baca seneng. Hhe **–nyengir geje-** repyu lagi yeee.. biar kakkoii ada masukan

**Dilia Shiraishi **sebenernya aku juga ngrasa kayak gituu, tapi apa boleh buat. Aku nggak bisa menjelaskannya soalnya. Anggap aja Sakura itu tegar, Inonya jaim nangis di depan temen2nya **–ngeles-** tapi thankz buat kritiknya. Kasih masukan lagi yaaah.

**Myuuga Arai **Makasih pujiannya. **–nangis terharu-** sebenernya aku memang ada rencana itu. Ini udah aku coba di chappie ini. Aneh nggak?? Kasih masukann yahh. Sekalian buat belajar.

**Summer Snowflake **Nggak papa kok! Nyantai ajaa.. **–senyum 5 jari-** Aku bingung juga nih jawabnya. Mungkin sekitar 3-4 tahun. Ntar bakal aku jelasin deh, di chappie depan. Bukan triangle kayaknya. Hhe. Kasih masukan lagii yaaa.

**Miyu201 **Bagus dehh kalo kamu suka pairing ituuu. **–snyum seneng-** kasih masukan lwat repyu lagi yay!

**Hiryuka Nishimori **Menurutku juga gituu. Hhe. Iya donk! Biar seru. Cewek kalo berantem ngrebutin cowok tuh seru –**evil grin-** Kan lagi model pacaran ma brondong.. Hhe **–nyengir innocent-** add FS ku di kakkoii_aizawayahoo(dot)co(dot)id. Okayy?? Repyuu lagi yahh..

**Blackpapillon **Nggak papa kook. Kakkoii ikhlas **–geje bangett-** Mungkin permusuhan bakal terjadi pada saatnyaa.. Hhe. **–evil grin-** sebelum merusak persahabatan mereka, kakkoii mau merusak hubungan kekeluargaan dulu. Hhe. Masukannya yaa senpaii.

**All readers **Makasih udah baca fic kakkoii yaahh.. Kalo bisa kasih masukann hhe. Peace!!!!!! 


	5. Jelous?

**Disclaimer** : Punyak Oom Masashi.. ntar bakal diwarisin ke akuuu.. ***ngarep***

**Warning** : AU, Geje, Author Payah, OOC

-

-

**Can I Love You**

**~ Jelous?!? ~**

-

"Panaasnyaa.." keluh Konan sembari mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya. Mencoba membujuk angin yang enggan bertiup.

"Iyaa.. panas bangett.." Sakura menyeka keringat yang mengalir di wajahnya. Meneguk ai minum dari botol mineral dinginnya. "Mau minum juga, senpai?" tawarnya, menyodorkan botol minumnya.

"Thankz." Konan menyambar botol itu, lalu menegak isinya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Kalian ini cuma duduk di sini saja sudah kepanasan." Suara seorang laki-laki terdengar. Konan menghentikan minumnya, menoleh melihat siapa orang yang menyindirnya. Walau sudah bisa ditebak dari suaranya. Itachi.

"Asal kau tau ya, itu resiko kalian yang mau latian. Terserah kita dong mau ngapain." Bibirnya asal mencerocos kesal.

Itachi cuma menggeleng, mengambil handuk dan botol yang sudah disodorkan Sakura. "Thankz." Gumamnya, kemudian duduk di sebelah Konan yang masih mencerocos.

-

-

Tiba-tiba Konan tersentak, menepuk dahinya.

"Ada apa Konan-senpai?" Sakura bertanya kaget melihat tingkah mendadak senpainya.

Konan menggaruk kepalanya, "Bukan apa-apa kook.." jawabanya agak gugup. "Hmm, aku ke toilet sebentar yaa." Ia beranjak cepat-cepat dari bangku, membuat wajah Sakura terlihat bingung.

"Sudah.. tidak usah dipikir. Memang dia selalu aneh kan??" kata Itachi sadis. Dalam hati senang juga, pengganggunya pergi. Atau memang sengaja?

"Umm.. iya juga."

-

-

"Jadi.. apa kabar Sakura?" Itachi memecah keheningan antara mereka.

"Er.. baik, senpai. Senpai sendiri?" Sakura bertanya kaku. Tangannya entah mengapa mendingin plus berkeringat.

Itachi tertawa kecil. "Tidak perlu sekaku itu, Sakura. Anggap saja seperti dulu." Ujarnya lembut sembari menatap wajah Sakura yang sudah seperti campuran malu, kaget, dan bingung.

"Tentu saja baik. Yah, tidak terlalu sih." Katanya lagi. Hening kembali.

"Aku baru tau kalau senpai punya adik." Kata Sakura tia-tiba.

"Kau tidak tanya." Jawab Itachi pendek. "Lagipula waktu itu Sasuke masih tinggal bersama ayah ibu."

Alis Sakura bertaut. "Memangnya Itachi-senpai tinggal sendiri?"

Tawa Itachi meledak. "Ya ampun, Sakura. Padahal kita dulu cukup.. mm akrab.. tapi kau tidak tau kalau aku tinggal sendiri. Kau ini lucu sekali."

"Senpai 'kan tidak pernah cerita." Elak Sakura cepat. "Lagian senpai sendiri yang selalu tanya-tanya tentang aku. Kan aku jadi tidak sempat tanya tentang senpai. " Ia membela diri.

Segaris senyum jail tipis terukir di wajah Itachi. "Jadi kau mau tau tentang aku?"

"Si.. siapa yang bilang gitu.." ujar Sakura gugup. "Aku kan cuma bilang.."

"Kan aku jadi tidak sempat tanya tentang senpai.. begitu kan?" potong Itachi mengulang kata-kata Sakura sama persis. Sakura tertegun. Ia lupa kalu senpai-nya ini termasuk orang jenius yang bisa dengan mudah mengingat sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat waktu seperti itu lagi?" ekspresi Itachi mendadak serius. Sakura tercengang.

-

~ Can I Love You ~

-

"Hei, Uchiha. Bisa konsentrasi tidak? Dari tadi pandanganmu tidak fokus tau!" tegur Pein galak.

Sasuke menoleh kaget. Pein menatapnya kejam. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kalian istirahat dulu. Percuma kalau pada nggak konsen kayak gini." Ia berseru pada anak-anak yang sedang berlatih, membuat anak-anak yang memang malas latian, bersorak.

"Sering-sering saja kau melamun, Teme. Kita jadi bisa istirahat, dehh" Naruto berkata ceria, saat melewati Sasuke yang msih diam di tempat.

-

-

'_Tidak ada urusannya denganku, kan?'_

'_Tapi kenapa?'_

-

-

"Woi, Konan!" Deidara menepuk bahu Konan yang sedang berdiri di balik tembok. "Ngapain kamu di sini, un? Mau nyoba jadi pencuri, un?" Tanya Deidara polos.

Konan menjitak kasar kepala pirang Deidara. "Bisa nggak sih, nggak ganggu orang lagi asyik?? Nggak bisa liat, aku lagi ngintipin siapa?" bentak Konan dalam bisikan.

"Un? Ngintip?" Deidara kembali bertanya memastikan. Kalau soal gossip menggosip, ia dan Konan memang klop!

"Iya nih, si Itchi ma Sakura." Konan memberitahu. "Lagi tegang nih, liat aja." Ia menggeser posisinya agar Deidara bisa ikut mengintip.

"Itu, un? Kok cuma diem aja, un!" Deidara berbisik keras.

Konan menarik rambut ekor kuda Deidara gemas. "Mana aku tau? Kan nggak denger. Kalau aja ada telinga terjulur." Sesalnya, mengutip produk Sihir Sakti Weasley di novel Harry Potter kesukaannya.

"Kalian bisa berhenti bersikap aneh tidak sih?" suara Pein mengagetkan dua makhluk aneh itu. Mereka sontak menoleh, memamerkan cengiran mereka.

"Habis lagi seru sih.." Konan beralasan, diikuti anggukan Deidara.

Pein menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Dasar!

-

-

"Hmm…" Sakura memainkan ujung pakaiannya tanpa sadar. Matanya bergerak-gerak panik mencari jawaban. Dia memang paling tidak suka berada dalam keadaan terjepit, dimana ia terlihat kalah.

"Sakura-chaann… aku mau minuuumm.. hauss.." suara Naruto menyapa indera pendengarannya. Sakura menoleh, melihat sekumpulan makhluk penuh keringat datang menghampirinya.

"Eh.. i-ini.. ambil saja di kotak minumnya yaa." Ujar Sakura sedikit gugup. Matanya masih bergerak-gerak cepat, sampai tanpa sengaja ia manangkap mata hitam yang lain.

Mata itu… bukan mata yang biasa. Ada sesuatu yang beda. Apa karena ada riak di mata yang selalu terlihat tenang itu?

-

-

"Kau tidak ambil minumannya, Uchiha-san?"

Wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah, sadar kalau ketahuan memandangi gurunya itu. "A.. aku mau cuci muka dulu." Gumamnya cepat, meraih handuk di samping Sakura, kemudian pergi.

Alis Sakura berkerut bingung. "Adik Senpai kenapa, sih? Apa dia tidak enak badan lagi?"

Itachi yang diam-diam ikut memperhatikan Sasuke, menoleh kaget. "Ya?"

"Kakak adik memang sama-sama aneh." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tadi bilang, apa adik senpai tidak enak badan lagi?"

"Tidak enak badan? Memangnya tadi dia sakit?" Itachi balik bertanya.

"Ya begitulah. Apa perlu aku susul ya?" Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tapi Itachi menahannya.

"Tidak perlu. Biar aku saja." Tawarnya sambil berdiri. "Hei.. aku kan kakaknya. Tenang saja." Katanya lagi saat melihat raut wajah Sakura yang melukiskan kesanksian.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Sakura mengangguk. "Aduuhh, jangan buang-buang air donk, Uzumaki, Inuzuka, Rock Lee. Kalau mau cuci muka di kamar mandi sanaa…"

-

~ Can I Love You ~

-

'Sial' Sasuke meruntuk dalam hati.

Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa ia sangat kesal dengan kakaknya. Oke, dia memang tidak suka dengan kakaknya, tapi baru kali ini dia merasa benar-benar membenci kakaknya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang sakit saat melihat mereka duduk berdua di sana, tertawa, kemuadian tiba-tiba jadi serius.

Sasuke tidak bodoh. Walaupun suaranya tidak terdengar, ia bisa menebak, kemana arah pembicaraan mereka. Pasti sesuatu yang pribadi. Ia pernah tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Itachi dan Sasori tentang wanita yang disukai kakaknya saat ia main ke apartemen kakaknya.

Dulu, ia sempat penasaran seperti apa wanita itu. Dan entah kenapa, ia merasa kalau wanita itu adalah Sakura.

Pertanyaannya… kenapa? Kenapa ia kesal akan hal ini?

Sasuke membasuh wajahnya lagi, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh, menemukan sosok yang tidak terlalu jangkung dari kakak laki-lakinya. "Bukan urusanmu, Aniki." Katanya sengit, mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk yang tadi ia bawa.

Itachi mencibir. "Sakura bilang kau tadi tidak enak badan. Tadinya dia yang mau ke sini." Ia melirik sedikit, melihat ekspresi adiknya yang berubah. "Tapi aku bilang aku saja."

"Kenapa tidak kau biarkan saja dia ke sini?" Sasuke berkata ketus.

Sebelah alis Itachi terangkat, "Memangnya kau lebih suka kalau dia yang ke sini?"

Sasuke terperangah, dia tidak sengaja bilang seperti itu. "Bukan urusanmu, Baka Aniki." Jawabnya sarkastik, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Itachi.

"Oh yah? Tentu saja itu urusanku, Otouto." Kata Itachi lirih, lebih seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

-

-

"Ah… Uchiha-san.." Sakura menghampiri Sasuke begitu sosoknya keluar ke pinggir lapangan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hn"

"Syukurlaah.. aku kira kau tidak enak badan lagii." Sakura tersenyum lembut, membuat Sasuke berasa melayang.

'Siaal.. aku ini kenapa sihhh???' bentak Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, atau tepatnya pada perasaannya.

-

-

"Ahh.. Haruno-sensei, dari tadi kami mencarimu.." suara Tenten terdengar, menghampiri Sakura dan Sasuke. 2 sahabatnya mengikuti di belakangnya.

Ino yang melihat orang yang disukainya di sana, kontan berusaha merapikan penampilannya dengan gugup. Ia mencoba tersenyum pada Sasuke. Hasilnya? Tak ada balasan sama sekali.

"A.. ano.." Hinata membuka suara lembutnya "Na.. Naruto-kun ada dimana yaa?" Matanya mencari-cari sosok pemuda berambut jabrik pirang di sekitar lapangan.

"Ah.. Uzumaki sudah ke ruang ganti tadi." Sakura menjawab.

"Bukankah seharusnya latihan belum selesai?" Tenten ganti bertanya.

Sakura menatap langit sekilas. "Cuaca mendadak mendung, jadi aku minta agar latihan disudahi dulu."

"Oii.. kenapa mendadak sepi? Mana yang lain?" Itachi muncul dari lorong yang menghubungkan lapangan dengan gedung sekolah.

Ino terperanjat.. wajah ini.. rasanya tidak asing. Sekilas mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Iya, tadi barusan selesai."

Itachi mengangguk-angguk paham. Matanya menangkap 3 orang siswi yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan Itachi-senpai, ini Tenten, Ino, dan Hinata." Sakura memperkenalkan mereka bertiga pada Itachi. Ketiga siswi itu menunduk sopan.

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Uchiha?" Ino bertanya. "Jangan-jangan.."

"Ya. Benar, aku kakak Sasuke." Jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum, membuat Sasuke cemberut.

"Baiklah, gadis-gadis, aku harus ke tempat Pein dulu. Sakura, Ja ne!" pamitnya kemudian memasuki lorong kembali.

Ino merapat ke Sakura, "Dia itu yang dulu bukan, sihh?" bisiknya di telinga Sakura.

"Ya. Memang dia." Sakura balas berbisik. Cukup keras untuk didengar Sasuke yang cuma berada beberapa meter darinya. Matanya berkilat kesal. Tanpa berkata apapun, ia menuju rauangan klub, meninggalkan gadis- gadis itu di sana.

Mata Ino mengekor sampai sosoknya hilang. Menoleh malu, begitu teman-temannya berdehem.

"Ahh.. Ino terpesona tuh sama si Sasuke. Deketin aja kakaknya, biar jalan menuju adiknya lancaar.." goda Tenten, menyengol tubuh Ino pelan, kemudian terbahak.

Sakura dan Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis. Ino menekuk wajahnya. "Terseralah, Ten."

"A.. ano.. aku ke tempat Naruto-kun yaa.. Duluan Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, Haruno-sensei." Pamit Hinata, merapikan rambut biru tua panjangnya dengan jari, kemudian berlari kecil menjauhi mereka.

"Enaknya yang punya pacar.." Ino mengeluh memelas. Tenten menepuk bahunya keras. Ino meringis kecil, menatap kesal temannya yang agak kasar itu.

Tenten tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa, "Sudahlah, pulang saja ya.. Yuk, duluan Sensei." Pamitnya, menyeret Ino agar mengikutinya.

-

~ Can I Love You ~

-

Sakura, membuka pintu ruangan klub perlahan. Sepi. Ia berjalan masuk, menuju meja tempat ia biasa menaruh tas. Setelah mengemas barang- barangnya, ia berbalik, memeriksa rauangan sekali lagi.

"Uchiha-san?"

Di tengah cahaya ruangan yang remang-remang, Sasuke duduk diam, di samping jejeran loker.

"Kau belum pulang? Kenapa tadi tidak ikut Itachi-senpai saja?" tanya Sakura lagi, berjalan mendekati sosok Sasuke yang entah kenapa terlihat kosong sedikit berbeda dari yang biasa ia lihat.

'Cih.. Itachi tadi dia bilang? Kenapa bukan Uchiha saja?'

-

-

**~ Can I Love You ~**

**To be Continued**

Akhirnyaaa.. jadi juga ni fic.. setelah setahun lebih nggak aku apdeth**! *nggak percaya?*** Nyaris nangis nyari ide and waktuu.. ***lagi-lagi sok sibukk*** huaaa.. gomenn kalo geje and nggak seperti yang kalian harapkann.. sungguh aku sudah berusahaaa.. ***nglepar di lantai***

Sadar nggak kalo aku ngapdeth.. selalu pas taun baru?? (2 yg akhir ini aja sihh) masehi ama cina gituu. Hha. ***bangga***

Eh.. ehh.. menurut kalian, bagusnya dikasih adegan kissu nggak??? Ato sekalian ada lemonnya?? ***evil griin***

Makasih buat yang udah repyuu, maupun cuma sekedar baca.. lain kali tinggalkanlah jejak kalian yaaa.. ***ditimpuk sandal*** Masukan masih ditunggu!

Balesan repyuuu :

**Uchiha. Kanata'ana-chan** thankz repyunyaa.. rencananya sih ntar dia bakalan sama kakuzu.. ditunggu aja yaa.. ***dilempar barang pecah belah*** repyu lagi yaakk..

**Faika Araifa** hmm.. maunya sih gituu tapii.. udah ah.. ntar spoiler! ***digebuk*** thankz repyunya senpaii..

**Kawaii-haruna** mari kita liat perkembangan ceritaa. Kurang apa?? Kurang murah BBM nya?? Jangan ke akuu, ke pak SBY doonn.. ***dikeroyok*** repyu lagi yaaa..

**Furukara Kyu** iyaa.. iyaa.. manut deeh.. ***pasrah*** iya tuhh, gempanya datang nggak diundang.. ***siapa juga yg mau ngundang gempa??*** makasihh.. ***nangiss daun bawang*** repyuu again?

**Inuzumaki bla.. bla.. Helen** maap namanya dipotong.. nggak papa kann??? ***dicekek*** iya niihh.. helenn tuuhh.. ***manyuun*** tapi thankz repyunya.. repyuu again, yaw!

**Hiryuka Nishimori** iya, gempa di jogja tanggal 31 desember jam 14 lebihh.. iya nihh, kaa-chan. Doakan anakmu ini, biar ficnya nggak semakin geje! ***minta doa restu*** apdeth lagi yaw, kaa-chan. Ini angpaonyaa..

**Chika** kok nggak log in sih, mouto?? ***mencak2* *dikasih bom C4 garuda*** aku juga ngrasa gituu. Susah bikin dia nggak OOC, harap maklum! Repyu lagi ya, moutoo..

**Wolfie blaa.. bla..** sorry namanya di-cut! Susahh.. ***dilempar gergaji*** makasih repyuunyaa.. repyu lagi yaaw.. ditunggu jigoku shoujo ma tsubasa no michinya!

**Dilia** thankz uda repyuu.. tapi aku malah bingung, bakal berjalan kemana cerita inii?? ***tereak frustasi*** repyuu malihh nggeeh..

**Himura Kyo** kamu pengen GaiSaku?? Hmm.. ntar kali ada ide yaa.. ***janji manis*** bagus dehh kalo gituu.. ojo lali repyu malihh… *ditampol*

Badboy sheva18 makasihh yaa.. ***peluk2 sheva*** udahh aku repyuu.. repyuu agi yaw..

**Miyu201** betuul.. setuju bangett daahh.. emank mereka aneehh.. ***dikeroyok akatsuki beserta FCnyaa*** repyu again..

**Sabaku no panda-kun** rencananya chappi ini mau pake adegan bola, tapi kurang pemainn, otak butekk.. ***garuk2 kepala*** jadi diundur.. hmm.. mungkin ntar bisaa.. mungkinn, loh ya nii-chan.. repyu lagiii yaaw!

**Tukang-onar merajalela** repyuu aja udah aku hargainn.. hhe. Thankz sebelumnyaa.. repyu lagi yaa..

**Blackpapillon** nggak papa kook.. aku juga apdethnya lama.. hha. ***nari jathilaan*** habis kalo mereka nggak musuhan tuh gimana gittuu… ***maksa*** arigatoo repyuu nyaa…

**Sahara ZhafacieQa** thankz udaa repyuu dari chappi awaall.. ***peluk2 sahara* **kayaknya sih lanjuut, selama ide masih mengalir.. hha.. ***dilindes***

All readers arigatoo dukungannya… repyuu doon…


	6. Love?

**Disclaimer** : Not Mine, of course! ***sok bule***

**Warning** : AU, OOC, Gaje, dll

-

-

**Can I Love You?**

**~ Love? ~**

-

"Uchiha san? Apa kau mendengarku?" Sakura melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah kosong Sasuke. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ya? Dia bilang dia ada urusan, jadinya dia pulang duluan." Ujar Sasuke datar. "Lagipula kami memang tidak terlalu akrab."

Sakura menganggukkan kepala, ikut duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Terus, kenapa kamu masih ada di sini?" tanyanya ramah, menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh, menatap balik mata hijau Sakura. Entah sejak kapan, ia jadi menyukai warna itu. "Aku hanya ingin berpikir sebentar."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, "Berpikir? Lagi ada masalah ya?" Tangannya menyentuh pelan bahu Sasuke.

"Entahlah." Jawab Sasuke pendek, lagi-lagi ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya.

"Hm.. kalau begitu lebih baik aku pergi." Sakura beranjak dari posisinya. Tapi tangan Sasuke cepat bergerak, menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Bisakah, anda menemani saya sebentar lagi." Sasuke menggumam, menatap ke arah lain.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Tuan Uchiha." Sakura tertawa kecil, kemudian kembali duduk di samping Sasuke.

-

~ Can I Love You ~

-

"Baiklah kalau begitu, duluan ya, Uchiha-san." Pamit Sakura sebelum berbalik menuju ke arah rumahnya.

"Tunggu!"

Sakura berhenti, menoleh perlahan. "Ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Traktiranku." tawar Sasuke tiba-tiba. Kalau lebih diperhatikan, wajah pucatnya sedikit memerah.

Senyum Sakura kembali terkembang, "Tentu saja. Kalau ditraktir, aku tidak akan menolak." Ia menghampiri Sasuke. "Jadi kita akan makan dimana Uchiha-san?"

"Bisakah kita tidak terlalu formal? Kita sudah tidak di sekolah lagi, bukan begitu?" entah apa yang membuat Sasuke berkata seperti itu, yang jelas sekarang dia menyesali kebodohannya. _Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha kehilangan kontrol???_ Runtuknya dalam hati.

"Hm.." Sakura menimbang-nimbang, mengetukkan kakinya sambil meletakkan jarinya di dagu. "Mungkin kau benar juga, Uchiha." Jawabnya akhirnya.

"Sasuke saja. Lebih enak didengar." Sahut Sasuke cepat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Sasuke. Kalau begitu panggil Sakura saja boleh. Tapi ingat, hanya saat di luar sekolah. Okey?!?" Sakura menyodorkan kelingkingnya, memamerkan senyum innocentnya.

"Baiklah, Sakura."

-

~ Can I Love You ~

-

"Wuahh.. arigatoo, Sasuke. Makanannya enak sekali!" Gadis berambut pink itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan piringnya yang sudah kosong.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke jujur. Matanya lagi-lagi mengamati gadis berambut pink di depannya dengan tatapan yang susah ditebak.

"Tapi tetap saja, Sasuke. Ini bukan makanan yang bisa aku makan tiap hari." Ujar gadis itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku kan di sini cuma menyewa apartemen sendiri. Orang tuaku masih ada di Suna." Cerita Sakura jujur, yang dibalas Sasuke dengan anggukan singkat.

Sakura kembali menyedot minumannya sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya. Matanya bergerak-gerak lumayan cepat, sampai akhirnya berhenti di jam tangan peraknya yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Ya ampun, sudah jam berapa ini." Ia menghabiskan sisa minumannya. "Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Terutama kau, Sasuke!" lanjutnya menatap tajam wajah Sasuke.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. Haruno-sensei.." ujar Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kata Haruno-sensei. Ia berjalan ke arah kasir, dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang kertas kepada kasir yang-sepertinya mencoba menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Sasuke keluar dari restoran itu, diikuti Sakura yang cemberut. "Bukankah kita sepakat untuk menghilangkan keformalan, Uchiha-san?"

"Kau yang membuatku seperti itu." Sasuke menghela napas. "Biar aku antar pulang ya?"

"Eh??"

"Bukankah tadi kau yang bilang, sekarang sudah malam?" Sasuke memasukkan tangganya di saku jaketnya, menatap Sakura yang matanya sudah membulat kaget.

"Ta-tapi kan, maksudku…" Sakura tergagap. "Kau ini pelajar, lebih baik kau langsung pulang saja, ya? Okey, aku pulang dulu." Sakura langsung melambai, kemudian berbalik berjalan ke arah rumahnya.

"Tunggu dulu," tahan Sasuke, memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura. "Nggak baik perempuan malam-malam sendiri. Biar aku antar." Ia mulai menarik tangan Sakura, yang sudah mulai mendingin, ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Eh? Sasuke?"

"Udah, nggak usah komentar." Gerutu Sasuke, memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mulai menyebar di wajah pucatnya.

"Maaf merepotkan."

-

~ Can I Love You ~

-

"Darimana aja, Sasuke?" pertanyaan dingin Itachi menyambut kepulangan Sasuke. Sasuke memandang sekilas kakaknya yang berdiri, menyandarkan tubuh jangkungnya di tembok dekat rak.

"Bukan urusanmu kan?" jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa?" Itachi mendekati Sasuke yang sudah akan naik ke kamarnya.

Sasuke menoleh, "Kau bisa lihat sendiri di jam dinding, Aniki." Tanpa menunggu balasan Itachi, ia langsung melesat ke kamarnya. Menyisakan bunyi debam pintu di belakangnya.

"Dasar bocah keras kepala itu.."

-

~ Can I Love You ~

-

Esoknya di sekolah..

"Hei, Sakura!" Sapa seseorang, menyusul suara pintu menutup.

Sakura menoleh, "Itachi-senpai?"

"Siapa lagi?" kekeh Itachi, menarik kursi di depan meja Sakura kemudian memposisikan badannya dengan nyaman.

"Ada apa nih? Kok tiba-tiba mampir? Ada keluhan?" tanya Sakura, mengikuti Itachi, duduk di kursinya.

"Mentang-mentang kau sudah jadi guru kesehatan, lantas setiap orang yang datang kemari kau tanyakan keluhan."

"Iya.. iya. Maklum lah. Jadi ada keperluan apa?" tanya Sakura lagi, kali ini dia benar-benar menatap langsung ke arah Itachi.

"Udah makan siang?"

"Belum."

"Yak, bagus!" tiba-tiba Itachi berdiri, berjalan ke belakang kursi Sakura. "Kalau begitu, ayo makan! Aku yang traktir." Ia menarik lengan Sakura, tangan lainnya menyambar mantel gadis itu yang tergantung di dinding.

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah tak usah banyak bicara."

-

~ Can I Love You ~

-

"Ehm.. apa kalian melihat apa yang aku lihat?" Ino bertanya pada dua sahabatnya.

"I-iya." jawab Hinata pelan.

"Sangat jelas." Tambah Tenten.

Ino berbalik, menatap kedua sahabatnya. "Jadi, menurut kalian, apa ada sesuatu antara mereka berdua?" jiwa penggosipnya bangkit.

Tenten mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Tapi kalau iya, mungkin bisa membantumu mendekati si Uchiha kecil. Iya kan?" Gadis bercepol dua itu menyikut pelan lengan Ino, nyengir.

"Maybe! Udah yuk, balik ke kelas." Ajak Ino.

-

Tanpa mereka sadari, di belakang mereka seseorang tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Di wajahnya terlukis campuran ekspresi antara bingung, marah, sebal, dan mungkin.. cemburu?

_Tapi kenapaa?_ Sekali lagi pertanyaan itu muncul di kepala berambut raven itu.

Dia memang pernah – secara tidak sengaja tentu, membaca tentang tanda-tanda seperti yang di alami. Tapi apa mungkin? Dia belum lama mengenal gadis itu, tapi ada sesuatu pada dirinya yang tertarik. Ingin mengenal lebih dekat, ingin berada dan di sampingnya, bahkan.. memilikinya.

Apa mungkin ia benar-benar menyukainya – lebih dari sekedar rasa suka kepada seorang gur yang ia favoritkan, apalagi kepada teman, sesuatu yang hampir sama tetapi berbeda?

Wajah pucat tampannya tiba-tiba memerah. Dingat-ingat sejak pertemuan pertamanya dulu, ia memang merasa lain dengan gurunya satu itu. Bahkan dengan wanita lain pun ia tidak merasa seperti itu.

Mungkinkah.. ini bukan sekedar suka. Tapi… cinta?

_Aku.. mencintai Sakura? _Sekali lagi, rona merah menyebar di wajahnya.

-

~ Can I Love You ~

-

"Aduh.. maaf ya Sakura, aku cuma bisa mengantar sampai sekolah saja. Tiba-tiba aku ada urusan mendadak." Kata Itachi meminta maaf dari dalam kursi pengemudi mobil sport merahnya.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, Itachi-senpai. Lagipula aku masih harus mengawasi anak-anak berlatih."

"Tapi kan.."

"Sudahlah, Senpai." Potong gadis itu, "Tidak usah merasa bersalah begitu. Sampai jumpa, nanti Senpai terlambat." Kemudian dengan lambaian tangan ia berlari masuk, menuju tempat latihan klub sepak bola.

"Dasar."

-

~ Can I Love You ~

-

"Maafkan aku, aku terlam~Aww.." untuk beberapa detik ke depan, gadis itu mengira minimal tubuhnya akan menyentuh tanah. Tapi tidak, tubuhnya berhenti di tengah udara. Ada lengan seseorang yang menangkapnya – tepatnya menahan tubuhnya.

"Sa-, uhm maksudku Uchiha-san?"

"Lain kali anda harus berhati-hati, Haruno-sensei." Ujar Sasuke pendek.

"Hehe, akan aku ingat. Terima kasih." Sakura melepaskan tubuhnya dari lengan Sasuke yang menahannya. Ia berbalik menatap anak-anak klub sepak bola yang sepertinya terlihat agak terkejut dengan kejadian barusan. "Sekali lagi, maaf ya, aku terlambat."

Anak-anak itu masih diam.

"Ada yang salah dengan kalian? Kalian marah?" tanya Sakura salah mengerti.

Naruto membuka suara pertama kali, "Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?"

Alis Sakura mengernyit, Sasuke? Memang apa yang salah dengan Sasuke? Ia ikut menatap Sasuke, mencoba mencari jawaban.

"Apa maksudmu, Dobe?" Sasuke bertanya balik. Setelah dia menyadari perasaannya, ia menjadi merasa agak aneh.

"Kau tidak pernah sepeduli ini dengan orang lain." sambung Kiba langsung.

Wajah Sasuke memerah – untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu, "Kau bilang apa sih, Kib? Itu kan hanya karena aku kebetulan berada di belakangnya." Kilah Sasuke, jauh dari imagenya selama ini.

Sakura menatapnya, penasaran. Tidak.. tidak mata hijau itu lagi, runtuk Sasuke dalam hati. Keringat dingin mulai muncul disela-sela usahanya untuk tetap stay cool.

"Sudahlah." Suara Neji merusak keheningan. "Sekarang yang penting kita latihan." Membuat teman-temannya kembali mempersiapkan diri.

"Haruno-sensei, anda tidak apa-apa?" sambung Neji, mengahampiri Sakura.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa kok!" jawab Sakura ceria. Tapi ternyata tubuhnya tak sependapat. Ia mengeluarkan erangan kecil.

"Sepertinya anda tidak dalam keadaan baik. Apa perlu saya antar ke UKS?" Neji menawarkan.

"Tidak perlu.. ini- "

"Biar aku saja, Neji." Potong Sasuke. "Bukannya kau harus latihan bersama yang lain? Kau tau sendiri kan latihan mereka tanpa kau?" Ia teringat saat sesi latihan mereka dulu, kacau berat. Naruto dan Kiba cekcok tak henti-henti, sementara yang lain malah mengobrol.

Neji mengangguk singkat, kemudian mengikuti teman-temannya lain, yang sudah berada di lapangan. Membuat seukir senyum kecil terlukis, setidaknya Neji bukan tipe orang yang suka bertanya.

"Bisa berjalan sendiri, Ha- Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

Mata Sakura melebar sedikit, "Sepertinya bisa. Ini masih di sekolah kan, Uchiha?"

"Tapi tidak ada orang di sini." Elak Sasuke. "Biar aku bantu."

-

~ Can I Love You ~

-

"Anda tak seharusnya memakai sepatu ber-hak, jika anda tidak bisa memakainya." Kata Sasuke sambil terus membalut kaki Sakura yang terkilir.

"Aku bisa, Uchiha. Hanya saja aku tidak terbiasa." Sakura memberi alasan.

"Sasuke saja. Tidak ada orang di sini."

"Baiklah, Sasuke kalau begitu." Sakura mengalah.

Hening. Sakura menatap keluar jandela dalam diam. Hembusan angin yang masuk melalui celah teralis jendela, mengibarkan rambutnya. Sasuke yang sudah selesai mebalut kaki gurunya, tanpa sengaja melihat. Menatap. Menikmati dalam hati pemandangan di depannya.

"Ada yang salah, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang sadar ada yang memandangya.

Sasuke menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Aku sudah selesai. Maaf kalau kurang rapi."

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecil. "Tak usah dipikirkan." Balasnya. "Seharusnya ini tugasku kan? Malah jadi terbalik. Semestinya kau berlatih sekarang, pertandingannya tiga hari lagi kan?"

"Bukan masalah. Masih ada yang lain." ujar Sasuke pendek. Ini yang paling tidak dia sukai. Saat dimana gadis yang dia sukai – walau baru ia sadari beberapa saat yang lalu, memperlakukannya seperti murid biasa. Wajar memang, tapi ia saat itu pula ia merasa tidak seharusnya ia memiliki perasaan seperti itu.

"Jadi kau merasa sudah jago begitu?" goda Sakura sambil memukul pelan bahu Sasuke, menyadari perubahan nada laki-laki itu, walau tak tau apa sebabnya.

"Mungkin." Sasuke memamerkan seringai khasnya.

"Hahaha, dasar. Sebaiknya kita kembali, dan kau harus ikut berlatih!"

"Iya.. iya, sini kubantu."

-

~ Can I Love You ~

-

"Kemana Sasuke?" tanya Naruto pada Neji yang barusan kelihatan ujung hidungnya.

"Dia mengantar Haruno-sensei ke UKS." Jawab Neji, memberi isyarat dengan bahunya ke arah UKS.

"HEH?!?" Naruto dan Kiba – yang ikut nimbrung, berteriak kaget. "Sasuke Uchiha kan?" Kiba meyakinkan hasil pendengarannya.

Neji mengangguk, ikut kaget mendengar reaksi anak buahnya yang kelewat berlebihan.

"Sebenernya dia kenapa sih? Tumben baek." Komentar Naruto lagi,

"Biarkan saja. Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, kenapa kau dan Kiba tidak ikut lari? Shikamaru saja sudah lari dari tadi. Tambah tiga putaran!" perintah Neji galak, menghiraukan keluhan duo berisik timnya.

-

~ Can I Love You ~

-

"Sasuke, kau tidak pulang?" tanya Naruto pada sahabat sekaligus rivalnya. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

"Nanti saja. Aku masih ingin berlatih sebentar."

"Berlatih apa berlatih? Jangan-jangan selama ini…" Naruto melirik curiga, memberikan senyuman jahilnya.

Kontan wjah Sasuke memerah, "Apa maksudmu Naruto? Aku hanya mengganti waktu berlatihku tadi. Itu saja." Jawab Sasuke cepat. Malu juga niat aslinya ketauan. Dengan orang paling tidak peka seperti Naruto pula! Jangan-jangan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Yang penting kan dia sudah niat, walau pelaksanaannya berbeda. Toh da cuma telat sepuluh menit.

"Aku kan cuma bercanda." Kata Naruto santai, mengambil tasnya kemudian berjalan menjauh. "Kau tahu Sasuke?" teriak Naruto saat jarak mereka sudah lumayan jauh. "Akhir-akhir ini kau agak berubah! Tapi tidak buruk juga sih. Hhe."

_Sial_, maki Sasuke dalam hati. Sebegitu berubahnyakah dia? Dengan kesal, ia berbalik. Melihat-lihat, apakah ruangan klub benar-benar sudah kosong. Setelah yakin, ia mengahmpiri guru wanitanya yang berambut pink.

"Ayo aku antar pulang."

Gadis itu menoleh, terkejut. "Apa? Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok." Tolaknya halus.

"Tidak dengan kondisi kakimu. Sampai kakimu sembuh, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Tegas Sasuke.

"Tapi.. tapi.." Sakura masih berusaha menolak.

"Sudah tak usah menolak. Tidak akan ada yang melihat." Sasuke mengeluarkan jurusnya lagi.

Sakura terlihat menimbang-nimbang, "Ehm.." belum selesai ia berbicara, tangan Sasuke sudah menarik tangannya.

"Cukup katakan terima kasih. Ayo jalan."

Dasar Uchiha bersaudara suka memaksa. Tapi, mereka berdua tidak semirip itu. Setidaknya tidak di hati gadis bermata emerald ini, walau ia belum sepeuhnya sadar, dimana letak perbedaannya.

-

-

**~ Can I Love You ~**

**To Be Continue**

-

Huaaa akhirnya terselesaikan juga chappie ini. Sungguh, senangnya hatikuuu. Setelah melewati banyak halangan dan rintangan, dari acara sekolah ampe mid semester yang melelahkan dan tak lupa setan malas yang menggelayuti, jadi juga nih chappi. Yeaaah! ***nyalain kembang api gede-gedean***

Oh iya, soal chappie kemaren udah diralat yaa.. di edit maksudnyaa. Gomenn yaa.

Chappie ini makan waktu paling lama sekaligus paling panjang. Sekitar 2000-an lahh. Buat nebus ceritanya. ***emang ada yang nungguin?*** and buat mempersingkat cerita. Rencananya sih, 2 chappie lagi selesai. Nggak mau yang panjang-panjang! Jadi kalo rada cepet alurnyaa, harap maklumm.

Gomen kalo agak nggak memuaskan, ini udah batas kemampuan! Sungguh! Kritik, Saran, Flame ***kalo bisa sih jangan***, or keluh kesah mengenai chappie ini, aku terima dengan hati yang lapang, selapang lapangan bola sepermpatnya aja! Hhe.

Balesan repyuuu :

**Hiryuka Nishimori** gomenn kaa-chan, aku barusan apdeth! ***ge er*** aduhh, kau membuatku tersanjung.. kukuku.. yak akhirnya jadi jugaa.. hha.

**Uchibi Nara** Makasihh.. ***blushing*** mari kita liat perkembangannyaa.. *sok misterius*

Sabaku no Panda-kun nahh.. udah dijelasinn, salah apdeth! Hhe. Gomenn. Aku emang sering nggak teliti. *garuk2 kepala* maen bola di chappie besookk! Hha.

**Franbergh** iyakahh?? Hum ***mikir*** aku telat apdeth aja kalii yaa.. aku nggak plagiat loohh.. ***ngacungin tanda suer***

**Furukara Kyu** Iyaa itu slaah apdeth! Udah di edit kook.. gomen yaa.. ***nundukk***

**Miyu201** Iya doonk.. apalagi Sakura secantik authornyaa..hha. ***dikeroyok massa***

**Dilia Shiraishi **Bisa donkk.. dia kalo jeles seringnya nyembur api! ***sotoy*** makasihh.. aku terharu niihh. ***berlinangan air mata***

**Chika Nagato** Hoshiyama puass! Hha. ***ketawa geje*** maksudnya seret ide?? Aduuhh aku oon banget sih sekarang? ***emang dulu pinter?***

**Shirayuki Haruna** hemm.. dipending aja yaa.. aku berubah pikiran sihh.. ntar kalo dah ada timing yang tepaat, baruuu. Hhe. ***nyengir2 geje***

**Inuzumaki Helen** iya yaa?? Aku banyak typo niihh. Gomenn.. ***sujuud*** iya yaa.. kayaknya OOC deeh. Huffs.

**Sahara ZhafachieQa** aduuhh.. pending yepp. Chappie depan mungkin. Timingnya nggak tepat sihh. Si sasuke lelet soalnyaa.. ***dichidori***

**Crusnik Lady** abis terakhir apdeth tuh taon 2008, jadi udah setaun.. hhe, Uwaahh.. untuk bikin lemon kayaknya belum kuat niihh. Hha.

**Himura Kyou** aduh makasih kritik dan sarannya. Iya nihh. Aku lagi nggk fokus, jadi amburadul gituu. Hhe. ***cengengesan*** kayaknya lom siap nge-lemon niihh! Masih dibawah umur! Kakkoii anak baekk.. ***mlagiat tobi***

**Uchiha Yuki-chan** iyaa tuuhh.. emang tuh duo gosipp.. *diledakin pake bom kertas*

**Nisa Vierstein** adduuh.. makasih ya moutoo.. udah ngerpyu dari awaall.. aku sungguh terharuu.. *nyerot ingus* ya gitu deehh.. bingung niihh.. *kelolaan kumat*

**Yukihara Kanata** aduuhh.. smaa nihh.. lagi nggakk konsen.. intinyaa yaa.. makasihh.. hhu

**Yue Asahi** Makasiihh.. jadi terharu niihh..

**SasuSakuLover831** aduuhh. Makasihh. Nih apdethannyaa.

**All Reader **makasih atas dukungannya and kalo nggak keberatan, review yaa! Hhe. See you!


	7. I Like You

**Disclaimer : **Not mine, always and forever… ***sigh***

**Warning :** AU, OOC, Geje, dll..

-

**Can I Love You**

**~ I Like You~**

-

Hiruk pikuk mulai memenuhi Stadion Konoha. Maklumlah, hari ini akan diadakan pertandingan antara kesebelasan Konoha High melawan Suna High yang sudah ditunda karena masalah teknis. Suporter tim Konoha tampak lebih mendominasi untuk mendukung tim kesayangannya, yang kali ini menjadi tuan rumah pertandingan. Memang cuma pertandingan persahabatan, tapi karena reputasi dari kedua tim yang memang terkenal kuat dengan wajah tampan para pemainnya, banyak juga yang ingin mengikuti jalannya pertandingan.

Tim Konoha dengan seragam merahnya, berkumpul di ruang persiapannya. Rata-rata sibuk mengikat tali sepatunya, bergumam tidak jelas, bahkan… tidur?

"Aduhh.. Hyuuga-san, tolong bangunkan Nara-san." Sakura terlihat lebih panik daripada anak yang akan bertanding. Ini pertama kalinya ia berada di situasi seperti ini, dan ini di luar dugaan. Suasana macam apa ini?

"Sudah biarkan saja. Itu lebih baik daripada ia tidur di tiang gawang." Jawab Neji tenang. Dia sudah tidak peduli apa yang akan dilakukan teman-temannya, selama kondisi mereka fit saat bertanding.

"Tapi kan.." Sakura masih berusaha membuat Neji setidaknya membangunkan temannya itu. Setengah menghela napas, ia mencoba berdiri.

"Lebih baik anda tidak terlalu banyak bergerak dulu, Haruno-sensei. Kaki anda barusan sembuh." Cegah Sasuke, meletakkan satu tangannya di atas bahu Sakura, membuat gadis itu menyerah. Padahal kakinya sudah sembuh beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ohh.. lagi-lagi aku merasakan aura anehh.." ceplos Naruto jujur, kemudian buru-buru menutup mulutnya, melirik takut-takut ke arah Sasuke. Yang dilirik tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mendengar. Diam-diam cowok berambut duren ini menghembuskan nafas lega, diringi anak-anak lain yang sweat drop.

"Aku tau maksudmu Naruto. Dan ini sangat.. sangat.. mencurigakan. Skandal my man!" bisik Kiba layaknya ibu-ibu tukang gosip dengan gaya yang sedikit berlebihan.

"Hush.. Kiba. Jangan asal. Kau tau omonganmu itu bisa jadi masalah besar kalau sampai orang lain mendengarnya." Desis Neji tajam. Membuat Naruto dan Kiba menelan ludah gugup.

"Merepotkan."

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Naruto kaget. Yang ditanya hanya menguap sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Itu tandanya sudah saatnya."

-

**~ Can I Love You ~**

-

Pertandingan berjalan ketat, karena selain kemampuan keduanya tidak diragukan, keduanya sama-sama tidak ada yang mengalah. Belum sampai daerah finalti lawan, bola sudah ditendang kembali ke bagian tengah lapangan.

Kesebelasan Suna High cenderung bermain tenang. Apalagi dengan reputasi sang Kapten, Sabaku no Gaara yang memang terkenal tenang tapi menghanyutkan. Tak jarang pemain Konoha – terutama Naruto dan Kiba, terjebak dalam perangkap off-side yang cerdik dari pemain-pemain Suna.

"Sepertinya akan jadi pertandingan yang menarik."

Sakura yang duduk di kursi pemain cadangan bersama anak-anak lain yang belum diturunkan, menoleh. "Itachi-senpai, Sasori-senpai, dan yang lain?"

"Hei, Sakura! Kita datang khusus untuk menonton loh!" sapa Konan ceria, memerkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnnya yang membentuk huruf 'V'.

"Memangnya kalian boleh ada di sini?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Pein memamerkan cengirannya, "Yah.. dengan sedikit ini dan itu.."

"Yang rambut merah itu sepupumu kan, Sasori?" Itachi menunjuk Gaara yang sedang mencoba menghalangi Lee menggiring bola lebih jauh.

Akatsuki berambut merah itu menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Itachi. "Ya.. kau benar. Dia hebat kan?" kekeh Sasori membanggakan sepupunya.

"Oh ya? Kita lihat saja.. hebat sepupumu itu atau adikku." Tantang Itachi. "Berani taruhan berapa?"

"Oke.. bagaimana kalau 1000 ryo?" tawar Sasori.

"Boleh."

"Hey.. kalian ini apa-apaan sih?" ujar Sakura sedikit sebal. Konsentrasinya melihat pertandingan mulai menghilang. Lagipula dia juga tidak terlalu mengerti sepak bola. "Bisa-bisanya menjadikan adik kalian taruhan."

"Sudahlah, Sakura." Konan menenangkan. "Kalau begitu aku ikut, untuk sepupu Sasori."

"Sepupu Sasori, un!"

"Kalian pengkhianat.." desis Itachi sedikit tersinggung.

"Oke.. aku pasang untuk adikmu, Itachi." Pein menepuk bahu Itachi menenangkan, yang disambut cengiran berterima kasih dari anak sulung keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Sakura, un?" Deidara melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Aku nggak ikutan." Jawab Sakura tegas, memalingkan perhatiannya kembali ke pertandingan. Shikamaru tampak tak bisa berkantuk-kantukan lagi, sudah beberapa kali serangan kombinasi Gaara dan Kankurou, kakaknya, mengancam gawangnya. Bahkan nyaris menjebolnya, kalau saja dia terlambat bergerak.

"Ah.. Sakura nggak seru, un!" keluh Deidara, menghentakkan kakinya di tanah layaknya anak kecil yang tidak diberi permen.

"Terserah dia kan?? Udah deh.. dari pada ribet, mending kita nonton dari atas saja. Lebih enak!" lerai Konan, yang hari ini terlihat lebih dewasa. Ia menggeret Deidara yang masih cemberut, sementara Peein mengekor di belakang.

Sasori menoleh ke arah Itachi, "Kau tidak ikut?"

"Tidak, aku di sini saja.." jawab Itachi, tersenyum penuh makna.

Sasori memukul pelan bahu Itachi, menangkap maksud dan tujuan temannya itu. "Good luck, my man!" Yang di sambut anggukan mantap sulung keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Sakura, bisa geseran?" tanya Itachi sembari menunjuk tempat duduk di samping Sakura yang masih lowong. Sakura mengangguk tak melepas pandangannya dari lapangan. Itachi tersenyum kecil.

"Serius banget nontonnya.." ujar laki-laki itu, menyandarkan tubuh jangkunya di sandaran kursi.

"Tentu saja.. mereka kan tanggung jawabku." Jawab Sakura pendek.

Laki-laki di sampingnya tertawa. "Ada yang aneh?" tanya Sakura dengan alis berkerut.

Itachi menghentikan tawanya. "Tidak ada yang menyangka akan mendengar kalimat seperti itu darimu, Sakura." Ujarnya dengan sorot mata lembut.

Sakura menatapnya dengan wajah kebingungan, "Maksudnya?"

Bukannya menjawab, Itachi malah mengacak-acak rambut pink gadis itu gemas. "Ada dehh.. hha." Gadis dihadapannya hanya bisa membuka mulutnya sambil berkedip bingung.

"… Sas.. Kau dengar aku?" Neji mengulang gusar. Sesekali mata lavendernya mengerling ke arah bola yang sedang bergulir memasuki wilayah pertahanan Konoha.

Sasuke mengerjap, memulihkan kesadarannya, buru-buru ia mengembalikan ke-cool-annya. "Kenapa kau di sini? Bukankah kita seharusnya kau mengejar bola?"

Wajah Neji menunjukkan ketidak percayaan tingkat tinggi, _halo.. sebenarnya siapa yang error di sini_. "Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu padamu! Kita ini sedang bertanding. Kau malah berdiri, diam, melamun, dan kau tau, aku baru saja memberikan umpan bagus padamu yang kau lewatkan begitu saja. Dan kau tau lagi," kalimat Neji terputus begitu mendengar peluit. Ia menoleh cepat ke arah bola yang sudah bersarang manis di dalam gawang, dan Shikamaru yang sudah dalam posisi tengkurap. "Kau baru saja membuat kita kehilangan angka!" Dengan cepat ia berbalik menghampiri si Kiper Konoha.

Sasuke masih berdiri diam. Ia belum pernah melihat apalagi mendengar Neji bicara sepanjang itu.

-

**~ Can I Love You ~ **

-

"Apa?? Bagaimana mungkin kita kehilangan angka??" cicit Sakura histeris.

"Yang tadi itu serangan balik yang sangat efektif, kalau aku boleh bilang." Itachi menanggapi. Sakura menoleh penasaran mendengar penjelasan Itachi berikutnya.

"Ia memanfaatkan – entah itu kebodohan atau keteledoran, baka otouto-ku. Padahal situasi di depan gawang kita sedang lemah karena kita terlalu gencar menyerang. Kenapa sih, anak itu?" Itachi terbawa emosi, kesal karena terancam kalah taruhan. Padahal kalau dilihat dari serangan Konoha tadi, ada kemungkinan Konoha mencetak angka.

Sakura mengangguk lemah, "Mungkin dia sedang tidak sehat.."

Alis hitam Itachi terangkat satu, "Darimana kau tau? Sepertinya kau cukup akrab dengan adikku." Tanyanya penasaran.

Dengan gugup Sakura menyelipkan rambutnya ke balik telinga kirinya, "Tidak juga.. aku hanya menebak." Ujarnya pelan.

"Oh ya?" kata Itachi menyangsikan, ia melirik ekspresi Sakura yang aneh. "Jujur saja, aku tidak begitu suka kalau kau dekat dengan dengan cowok lain.. termasuk Sasuke."

"Eh??"

"Perasaanku sejak dulu belum berubah, Sakura.."

"Sakura-chaaan… minum.." suara Naruto merusak atmosfer si sekitar Sakura dan Itachi. Ternyata peluit tanda babak pertama selesai sudah dibunyika dengan hasil 1-0 untuk Suna High. Padahal dari tadi, para pemain cadangan berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Lumayan kan.. dapat gosip HOT.

"Hei, Rubah!" desis Itachi sebal. "Mana rasa hormatmu pada guru. Bisa-bisanya memanggil dengan sebutan seperti itu."

Cowok berambut kuning itu, menekuk wajahnya. "Orang Sakura-channya biasa aja kook…"

"Tapi kan -"

"Sudahlah Itachi-senpai.." keluh Sakura lelah. "Ini minumannya dan handuknya.." ia mengulurkan sekotak penuh minuman mineral dan setumpuk handuk kecil.

Dengan tidak sabar, mereka berebut minuman diiringi celotehan-celotahan cempreng Naruto dan Kiba, si duo cerewet klub sepak bola. Neji sendiri lebih terlihat sibuk menggerutu kesal, sambil sesekali melirik sebal ke arah Sasuke yang masih terlihat – tepatnya berpura-pura minum, dengan tenang.

"Sudahlah Hyuuga-san, kalian kan masih bisa mengejar nanti.." ujar Sakura menyemangati. Tapi Neji tetap saja mengerutu.

"Oh ayolaah.." bujuk Sakura lagi, berdiri menghampiri murid-muridnya. "Kalian pasti bisa, bersemangatlah!" Ia menepuk bahu Neji, memberi semangat.

"Baiklah.." Neji berkata pasrah. "Tapi was saja kau, Uchiha.. kalau kau mengacau lagi." Ancam Neji, yang hanya dibalas dengan 'hn' pendek.

"Oke, ganbatte ne!"

-

**~ Can I Love You ~**

-

Sesekali ekor mata Sasuke melirik ke arah kursi di samping lapangan itu. Jelas sekali ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Sebelumnya, kakaknya duduk tepat di samping Sakura. Tapi sekarang, ia sudah tidak terlihat lagi, mungkin bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

"Hei, Teme!" panggil Naruto dengan suara nyaring. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau mau bikin Neji marah lagi?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Gumam Sasuke sedikit emosi, berlari ke tengah-tengah lapangan. Setidaknya dia kelihatan melakukan sesuatu.

_Pasti ada sesuatu._

-

-

Bunyi peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan, terdengar bagai nyanyian pemakaman bagi para pemain sekaligus pendukung Konoha. Wajah Sang Kapten nyaris terlihat sangar karena wajahnya memerah kesal. Senyum yang dia pamerkan saat menyalami kesebelasan Suna tak bisa menutupi aura gelapnya.

"Evaluasi. Sakarang. Di ruang ganti." Perintah Neji singkat, sebelum melenggang ke ruang ganti.

Yak, sepertinya ceramahan super panjang akan mereka dapat hari ini.

-

-

"Ini penampilan terburuk yang pernah aku lihat." Neji berkata sedikit hiperbolis. Tapi semua diam tak menjawab.

"Kerja sama kita buruk sekali kalau kalian tau. Padahal awalnya kita baik-baik saja. Kalian ini kenapa sih?" lanjutnya, berjalan bekeliling gusar.

Shikamaru menguap lebar, tampak bosan. Naruto hanya cemberut.

"Hei, Uzumaki, mana semangatmu yang biasa? Aku tidak melihat serangan agresifmu hari ini." Ujarnya sarkastik, menatap tajam pemuda pirang itu. Yang ditatap hanya diam.

"Dan kau, Shikamaru." Neji memalingkan pandangannya ke wajah mengantuk Shikamaru. "Mungkin kita harus mengurangi porsi tidurmu."

"Biasanya kau tidak keberatan." Sergah Shikamaru.

"Kali ini ya." Jawab Neji tegas, sedikit melotot. Membuat nyali Shikamaru untuk bicara lebih banyak menciut.

"Dan hari ini yang paling buruk adalah.. kau Uchiha!" Neji sampai ke masalah inti. "Kau tau kan tugasmu seharusnya?" ia kehabisan kesabaran.

"Hyuuga-san.. kalah sekali kan bukan masalah." Suara Sakura muncul dari pintu bak penyelamat. Semua anak menoleh, mata mereka berbinar-binar penuh harapan. Setidaknya, mereka bisa bebas dari Neji. "Aku yakin semua sudah berusaha maksimal." Ia berkata menanangkan.

Neji menghela nafas berat. "Aku rasa aku butuh udara segar." Ia melangkah meninggalkan ruangan ganti.

"Oke semua." Sakura berbalik "Ayolah.. masih ada kesempatan lain. Sekarang kalian istirahat. Okay?"

Dengan gumaman lemah mereka mulai membubarkan diri menuju tas masing-masing. Tanpa diduga, Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan.

"Biar aku yang urus." Sahut Sakura sebelum ada yang bicara.

-

**~ Can I Love You ~**

-

"Uchiha-san.." panggil Sakura pelan sembari berusha mengimbangi langakh lebar Sasuke. Tapi yang dikejar memelankan langkahnya pun tidak.

"Ayolah Uchiha-san.." bujuk Sakura lagi. Ini dia yang membuatnya susah menghadapi laki-laki usia seperti ini. Temperamennya.

"Sasuke, berhenti!" kata Sakura akhirnya. Dia tidak mungkin terus menerus mengejarnya.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Sasuke menoleh, "Ada apa?"

Sakura meneraturkan nafasnya sejenak sebelum berkata, "Sebenarnya ada apa? Biasanya kau tidak begini."

Urat kesal mulai muncul di pelipis pemuda itu. _Bukankah sudah jelas ya?_ Pikirnya emosi.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku." Bujuk Sakura lagi. Sasuke menghela nafas, menghempaskan tubuhnya di salah satu bangku. Hari ini dia terlalu terbawa emosi.

Sakura mengikutinya, duduk di sebelahnya dengan ekspresi menunggu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa antara kalian?" kata Sasuke akhirnya.

"Eh? Antara siapa?"

"Kau dengan kakakku." Mata onix Sasuke menatap tajam.

Sakura membelalak. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya was-was.

"Sudah jawab saja." Ujar Sasuke cepat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Biasa saja." Jawab Sakura pelan, tidak berani menatap langsung ke arah Sasuke.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku tau, pasti ada sesuatu antara kalian." Kata Sasuke setengah berteriak. Emosi yang tadi sudah mereda, kembali meledak. Ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya, menjulangkan tubuh jangkungnya di hadapan Sakura. "Aku tau, aku melihatnya tadi!"

Sakura menatap tak habis pikir. "Apa sih maksudmu?"

"Aku lihat semua tadi, dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu kan?" ulang pemuda itu tanpa menurunkan intonasinya. Tangannya mengepal, meninju salah satu sisi tembok di belakang Sakura.

"Jadi kenapa kalau dia bilang sesuatu?" Sakura terbawa emosi. Hei, apa salahnya sampai harus dibentak? "Ya.. dia bilang dia menyukaiku. Apa ada yang salah?" katanya dengan nada menantang.

"Jangan bilang.. kau menerimanya." Desis pemuda itu berbahaya, matanya berkilat tajam.

Sakura menimbang-nimbang. "Itu bukan urusanmu kan?" jawabnya dengan nada dingin.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku! Aku menyukaimu, bodoh…" ujar Sasuke lemah. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sakura, membenamkannya di rambut pink gadis itu. "Aku menyukaimu.."

"Sasuke.."

-

"Ya ampun.. aku melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak aku lihat."

-

-

**To Be Continued**

-

Yahooo! Akhirnya setelah menguras keringat dan otak.. jadi juga chapter nista ini. Bener-bener menguras emosi! ***lebay***

Kurang nge-fluff kayaknya.. yah mau gimana lagi.. aku emang bodo masalah gituan. Geje pula! Ke-OOC-an masih bertebaran dimana-mana. Mana deskrip dan alurnya acak-acakan. Bener-bener deeh.. Uhh.. ***njambakin rambut frustasi***

Okeh, langsung ke balesan review :

**Hiwatari Nana-chan. 7ven** : okeehh.. sabar buukk.. hemm,, endingnya udah diputuskaan.. dengan siapakah hati Sakura akan berlabuh.. ***puitis amaat*** makasih udah repyuu..

**Uchibi-nara **: emang! Mereka dulu sempet eksis karena suka malak! ***dilibas sharingan dobel*** tenang sajaa.. ending-nya udah fix! Yeaah! ***autis kumat*** ini udah dipanjangin.. walo gejee.. hha. Makasih udah repyuu!

**M4yura** : wow.. sangat padat dan menyentuh hati!!! ***fainted*** makasih loohh!

**Dilia Shiraishi** : Yaa.. maklumlaahh.. dia emang kayak gituu.. ***ditendang*** kayaknya aku emang lagi eror. Shikaino?? Hmm.. mari kita lihat nanti.. *sok misterius* Deskrip memang kelemahankuu.. mohon dimaklumi.. ***ngeles*** and.. arigatooo!

**Franbergh** : memang maksudku gituu.. ***pasang tampang innocent*** yaa.. itu kita lihat nantii.. iya nihh.. emang aku lambre banget! ***pundung*** makasih udah repyuuu!

**Lawra-chan** : Sasuke mah jangan dipujii.. ntar dia GR lagi! ***dichidori* **makasih udah repyuuu..

**Shirayuki Haruna** : Oh no! jangan cekek akuuu.. utangku masih banyaakk,,, ***lebay*** bangun mbaakk.. ***ngeguyur pake botol aQua*** okeehh.. makasih!

**Silvermist Primrose Violett** : oh iyaa.. maap, kesipitan aku mulai nambahh! ***pede*** makasihh.. lohh!

**Aika Uchiha** : Yuppa. Makasih! Sama-sama, dear!

**Yuusaku Kuchiki** : ember! ***dibakar idup-idup*** makasih.. please don't call me senpai!

**Yukihara Kanata** : nggak papa kok.. nyantai.. ***nge-peace*** ntar nggak seru doonkk.. hhe. Makasihhh!

**Nisa vierstein** : woow.. senang bisa membantu! ***ngangkat topi*** kamu teliti sekalii.. kayaknya malah lebih! Hha. Aduuhh.. makasih bangett.. aku terharuu.. ***nyerot ingus*** kayaknya nggak jadi 2 chapp… aduuhh.. pusing!

**Arai** : iya yaa.. padahal aku jarang sms-an loohh.. ***pinjem topengnya tobi* **masalah tonjok-tonjokan.. kita liat aja nanti..! kekekekke.. makasih udah nyempetin repyuu..

**All reader** : makasih udah sempetin baca cerita abal.. kalo berkenan.. ayo donk nge-repyuu.. biar eksis! ***kedip-kedip ganjen, ditendang*** Arigatooo~


	8. If You

**Disclaimer :** Pinjem tokoh-tokohnya oom Masashi. Suer!

**Warning :** GEJE, OOC, Author sedeng ***hubungannyaa??***

**Not Like? Don't Read!**

-

_Kakkoii-chan present_

**Can I Love You**

**~ If You.. ~**

-

Gadis berambut panjang itu, segera berlari meninggalkan tempatnya berpijak tadi. Ia berusaha mengurangi suara yang ditimbulkan derap langkahnya. Setelah merasa tempat itu aman, ia berhenti dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok.

'Aku.. bagaimana ini? Aku harus bagaimana?'

"Hinata-chan.. kamu kok di sini? Jadi beli minumannya?" sapa Naruto heran, melihat pacarnya berada di situ, padahal belum ada lima menit ia pamit membeli minuman.

"Ah.. eh.. tidak. Mendadak aku tidak haus lagi." Kilah Hinata lemah, tersenyum kecil.

"Kau yakin? Kau berkeringat banyak sekali." Naruto menyeka keringat yang mulai berjatuhan di wajah Hinata dengan handuk kecilnya.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Benar, Naruto-kun. Aku hanya kepanasan, kok!" jawabnya meyakinkan.

"Ehem."

Naruto dan Hinata menoleh berbarengan. Tampaklah wajah horror Neji. Aura hitam menguar bebas dari tubuhnya. Kali ini ganti Naruto yang keringat dingin.

"Eh.. Neji. Udah nggak marah lagi toh?" tanya Naruto basa-basi, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

BLETAK!

"Adow.."

"Na-naruto-kun.."

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Hinata, _baka_!"

-

~ Can I Love You ~

-

Sakura mendorong laki-laki di depannya, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman remaja itu. Tapi tetap saja, bibir Sasuke terkunci di bibirnya. Sekali lagi ia berusaha melepaskannya. Tapi tetap sia-sia. Gadis itu pun menyerah, menutup matanya pasrah.

Perlahan, Sasuke mulai melepaskan bibirnya. Tadi ia sempat merasakan gadis itu membalas ciumannya, walau kelihatan ragu. Itupun tidak ada lima detik!

Sakura membuka matanya sedikit, merasakan bibir Sasuke sudah menyingkir, dan cengkraman pada lengannya melonggar. Ia mengibaskan tangannya, hingga tangannya benar-benar bebas, dan menampar pipi Sasuke keras.

"Kau pikir, apa yang barusan kau lakukan?" seru Sakura marah. Hampir seluruh badannya bergetar. "Aku ini gurumu!"

"Lalu kenapa kalau kau guruku?" balas Sasuke tak mau kalah. "Aku tidak boleh menyukaimu, begitu?"

Gadis itu menatap seolah laki-laki di haapannya itu sudah gila. "Tentu saja, bukankah itu sudah jelas? Aku tidak mungkin menyukai muridku sendiri kan?"

"Jadi.. kalau aku bukan muridmu, apa kau akan menyukaiku?"

-

-

Hinata memandang ragu ke arah sahabatnya, Ino. Dalam hatinya, ia masih bingung, haruskah ia mengatakannya pada Ino?

"Ino-chan…"

"Ah, Hinata. Kau sudah balik? Mana minumannya?" sambut Ino penuh semangat, menyeka keringat yang bergulir di wajahnya. Kondisi di luar stadion sangat panas dengan matahari bersinar terik tanpa ampun, membuat wajah gadis putih itu menjadi kemerah-merahan.

"Pesananku ada kan?" sambung Tenten, mengipas-ngipaskan pamflet entah dari mana asalnya ke daerah lehernya.

"Gomen.. sepertinya minumannya habis." Ujar Hinata berbohong.

"HABIS?!?" seru Ino dan Tenten berbarengan. Seketika lutut mereka melemas. Matahari serasa bersinar lebih terik sepuluh kali lipat.

"Ano.. gomen.." Hinata berkata pelan.

Tenten menepuk pelan bahu Hinata. "Ya sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke kafe di ujung jalan sana saja?" tawar gadis bercepol dua itu kepada temannya yang lain.

"Ide bagus! Aku sudah tidak tahan niiih.." keluh Ino diiringi anggukan Hinata.

"Hinata-chaan~" suara Naruto muncul dari kerumunan tak jauh dari mereka. Naruto melambai ceria ke arah pacarnya,yang dibalas Hinata dengan lambaian kecil.

"Pulang denganku yuk, Hinata-chan.." ajak Naruto setengah memohon. "Hitung-hitung menghiburku atas kekalahan ini. Ya?"

"Eh, tapi.."

"Ayolah.. keburu Neji dateng nihh.." bujuk Naruto lagi, kali ini sambil menarik-narik ujung kaos Hinata.

"Ah, sudahlah Hinata. Turuti saja apa kemauan si bodoh ini!" Ino berkata kehabisan kesabaran. Suara Naruto benar-benar tak enak didengar sama sekali.

Hinata memandang ragu kedua temannya. "Benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, iya. Sudah sana cepat pergi." Usir Tenten, menutup kedua telinganya dengan jari.

"Thanks Ino, Tenten. Kalian hebat!" teriak Naruto sembari menarik Hinata menjauhi stadion.

-

~ Can I Love You ~

-

"Naruto-kun.." suara lembut Hinata meminta perhatian pacaranya yang asyik memakan ramennya yang entah keberapa itu. Mereka berada di salah satu sudut ruangan di warung ramen langganan Naruto yang waktu itu kebetulan sangat ramai.

Naruto hanya mengangkat ibu jarinya, tanda ia mendengarkan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Naruto-kun.." Hinata memulai. "Tapi.. aku ragu, tanya nggak yaa.."

Cowok berambut pirang itu meletakkan sumpit di atas mangkoknya. Kali ini perhatiannya benar-benar tertuju pada gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Tanya saja.. Aku pasti menjawab kok!"

"Bukan masalah itu." Hinata menggeleng, mulai memainkan jarinya. "Aku.. takut salah bicara."

Kedua alis Naruto bertaut. Sebenarnya dia tidak pandai soal masalah seperti ini, tapi dia sudah terlanjur penasaran.

"Soal apa sih?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Tentang.. Sakura-sensei dengan Sasuke-san."

Mata biru Naruto membeliak. "Maksudnya?"

Hinata merasa menyesal sudah mengatakannya. Sekarang ia harus menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Ia mengatakan secara singkat tentang apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Ekspresi Naruto langsung berubah.

"Kamu yakin, kamu nggak salah lihat?" ujar Naruto diakhir cerita Hinata.

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Aku beneran lihat, Naruto-kun." Ia mengacungkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya, membentuk huruf 'V'.

"Jadi.. selama ini, Sasuke-teme itu.."

"Bagaimana dengan Ino-chan ya.." Hinata berkata dalam hati.

-

~ Can I Love You ~

-

"Sial." Desis Sakura untuk entah keberapa kalinya malam ini. Mata emeraldnya tak kunjung tertutup walaupun jam dinding kamarnya sudah menunjuk pukul dua dini hari.

Pertanyaan yang diajukan Sasuke kemarin, mau tak mau membuatnya berpikir. Kalau seandainya, Sasuke bukanlah muridnya, apa dia akan semarah itu pada pemuda itu?

Tanpa sadar jari-jari tangan Sakura menyentuh bibirnya, mengingat bagaimana rasanya ciuman tadi. Untung saja ia masih sadar dimana posisinya. Kalau tidak, bisa saja ia membalas ciuman itu – yah, walaupun tadi sempat untuk beberapa detik.

Jadi sebenarnya, bagaimana perasaanya pada Sasuke. Apakah sekedar perasaan seorang guru pada muridnya, ataukah.. lebih?

Ia mencoba membandingkan perasaanya kepada Sasuke dengan perasaannya dengan pemuda yang lain, dengan mantan pacarnya dulu, dan dengan laki-laki yang sekarang sedang dekat dengannya.

Sakura memukul dahinya pelan. Kenapa dia bisa lupa dengan Itachi?

-

-

"Sensei, nanti pulang sekolah ada pertemuan klub. Anda bisa datang kan?" Neji memberitahu saat kebetulan ia melintas di depan ruang kesehatan dan memutuskan untuk mampir.

"Bo-", ucapan Sakura terpotong begit mengingat, kalau pertemuan klub, berarti ada makhluk yang sementara ini ingin dia hindari. "Uhm.. maaf, Neji-san. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Ada keperluan?" ia memberi alasan.

Neji mengangguk. "Sayang sekali. Kalau begitu tidak akan ada yang menahan saat aku mengamuk nanti." Ia berkata dengan nada menyesal yang tidak meyakinkan.

"Ya ampun Neji-san, masa kau masih dendam dengan yang kemarin sih?" Sakura berkata setengah tertawa. "Pokoknya salam dan sampaikan maafku pada yang lain ya."

"Hn."

-

~ Can I Love You ~

-

"Uuh.. kemana sih Sakura-chan? Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia absen latihan kita." Keluh Naruto pada salah satu sesi latihan, seminggu setelah pertandingan.

"Entahlah. Dari kemarin dia ada urusan terus." Ujar Neji memberi tahu.

"Ahh… tapi kan bosan! Mana Neji marah-marah mulu." Naruto semakin menjadi, membuat Neji kesal.

"Itu kan karena latihan kalian kurang serius!"

"Aku sudah serius!!!"

"Ah, sudahlah." Potong Sasuke sebelum Neji membalas ucapan Naruto lagi. Ia keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang memasang wajah bingung.

"Kenapa sih dia?" Kiba yang pertama kali bersuara.

"Dia kan memang begitu." Shikamaru menimpali acuh. Ia mulai memposisikan badannya untuk tidur.

Naruto mendengus. _Kalau saja mereka tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya._

-

-

Ino berjalan melintasi lapangan sekolah yang berumput hijau. Mata saphir-nya mengitari, mencari-cari sesosok pemuda yang tengah ia kagumi saat ini.

_Ada! Sendiri pula_, batin Ino senang. Ia merapikan rambut ekor kudanya sekilas, sebelum mendekati pemuda yang sedang memainkan bola di kakainya.

"Uhm.. Sasuke?" sapa Ino pelan. Kepala Sasuke langsung berbalik, begitu namanya dipanggil.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Sasuke dingin. _Tidak bisa liat orang sedang kesal apa?_ Sasuke menambahkan dalam hati.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa." Ino sedikit salah tingkah, menggaruk hidungnya sekilas. "Sendiri saja?"

"Hn."

"Apa aku menganggu?"

'_Tentu saja, tidak merasa apa?'_ Sasuke berkata dalam hati. Tapi ia hanya diam.

"Ah.. Sakura-sensei!" Ino tiba-tiba memanggil nama seseorang yang kelihatannya berada di salah satu sisi lapangan yang lain.

Sasuke mendongak dengan cepat. Bukannya tadi Neji bilang, gadis itu ada urusan?

Sakura melambai ke arah Ino, belum sadar siapa orang yang ada di sebelah Ino. Begitu ia sudah berjarak kurang dari sepuluh meter, ia berhenti. Bukannya itu Sasuke?

"Sakura-sensei, kenapa malah diam di situ?"

Sakura memberi senyum gugup, meyakinkan diri sebelum menghampiri Ino, berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan makhluk lain di sana.

"Ino, kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Sakura ramah, masih berusaha tidak menatap laki-laki di samping Ino.

"Ada sesuatu.." ujarnya ceria. Mulutnya bergerak membentuk kalimat, kau-tau-kan-sendiri-kan?. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil. Dasar Ino.

"Bukannya tadi Anda bilang pada Neji, kalau Anda ada urusan?" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk bertanya.

"Ah.. itu.." Sakura menyelipkan sebagian kecil rambutnya di balik telinga dengan gugup. "Tiba-tiba saja orang yang bersangkutan membatalkan." Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Ah! Aku jadi ingat," Ino menepuk dahinya. "Aku 'kan ada janji dengan Tenten. Aku duluan ya, Sasuke, Sakura-sensei."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Ino langsung melesat meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang belum sempat bereaksi.

"Hm.. lebih baik aku pergi menemui teman-teman yang lain." Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"Tunggu."

"Ya?" Sakura berusaha tenang.

"Aku ingin tau lanjutan yang kemarin." Ujar Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

Sakura menghela napas, seolah hal itu bisa meringankan kepalanya. "Memang kau ingin aku berkata seperti apa?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Setidaknya katakan kau lebih memilihku daripada Aniki."

"Darimana datangnya kepercayaan diri itu?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan senyumnya yang jarang tampak di wajah tampannya itu. "Kau kira aku tidak tau, sudah beberapa kali kau menolak ajakan Aniki keluar kan?"

Wajah Sakura sekejap berubah warna. Darimana anak ini tau?

Gadis berambut pink itu mencoba mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya seperti biasa. "Kurasa aku punya hak untuk menolak."

"Tapi sebelumnya kau tidak pernah menolak kalau aku antar pulang." Sasuke berkata penuh kemenangan.

Kali ini Sakura benar-benar tidak tau harus berkata apa. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan kalau ternyata dia tidak pernah menolak pergi bersama cowok satu itu.

"Sepertinya aku benar soal tadi."

"Sudah cukup Uchiha. Jangan menggodaku terus." Sakura berkata lemah.

Sasuke tertawa. Ternyata menggoda gadis ini lumayan asyik juga pikirnya.

"Ah, Sakura-sensei. Ternyata kau ada di sini."

Sakura menoleh ke belakang. "Neji-san. Iya, ternyata keperluanku batal, jadi aku memutuskan datang kemari saja." Ia berkata ringan, berusaha mengabaikan alis Neji yang terangkat satu menatap Sakura dan Sasuke.

Neji mengangguk. "Yah, memang lebih enak kalau ada yang mengawasi."

"Haha. Aku jadi merasa bersalah akhir-akhir ini jarang datang ke latihan kalian." Sakura memandangi satu persatu anak. "Ada yang salah Naruto?"

Naruto tersentak, ketahuan basah menatap Sakura dengan cengiran aneh di wajahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok! Aku hanya berpikir kalau Sakura-chan itu lumayan dekat dengan Teme ya!." Pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Serentak wajah Sakura dan Sasuke berubah warna.

"Hm.. apa maksudmu Naruto?" Sakura bertanya halus, berusaha menutupi kekagetannya atas ucapan Naruto.

"Jaga mulutmu, Dobe!"

Anggota tim yang lain melirik ke arah Naruto, dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Kok malah pada serius gitu sih?" Naruto menepuk punggung Kiba yang saat itu tepat berada di sampingnya. "Aku cuma bercanda kali! Hahahaha."

"Dasar.. Aku kira betulan." Kiba menghela napas, ganti membalas pukulan Naruto tadi.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya tertawa. _Biar kalian tau sendiri deh.._

-

-

Hari ini, lagi-lagi Sasuke membuntut Sakura saat pulang. Gadis itu sampai pusing mencari alasan agar remaja itu langsung pulang.

"Sekali lagi aku minta padamu, Uchiha Sasuke, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Okay?" bujuk Sakura dengan nada memohon.

"Memangnya ada yang salah kalau aku mengantarmu pulang?" ujar Sasuke cuek.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Kau dengar kan tadi Naruto bilang apa."

Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya. "Dia bilang dia hanya bercanda."

"Tapi.."

"Cukup." Sasuke meletakkan jarinya di bibir Sakura, membuat bibir gadis itu mengerucut. "Aku ingin meneruskan pembicaraan yang tadi.."

Sakura melempar pandangan bertanya. Sasuke menghela napas, "Kenapa tidak langsung saja kau katakan kalau kau menyukaiku sih?"

Seketika mata Sakura membulat. Bibirnya yang mungil membuka, sementara perlahan tapi pasti rona merah mulai merambat di wajahnya. Tas yang sedari tadi ia genggam, meluncur mulus tertarik gravitasi.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghela napas, menyesali kelambanan gadis itu dalam mencerna perkataan. "Dari tingkah lakumu aku menangkap kalau kau menyukaiku."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, menutupi keterkejutannya. "I-itu cuma perasaanmu. Biasa saja kok."

"Oh ya?" bibir Sasuke mulai membentuk seringainya yang khas, "Aku tidak keberatan kalau kita _backstreet_.."

"Berhenti menggodaku, Uchiha.."

"Aku tidak menggoda. Aku serius." Ujar Sasuke, mencoba membuat mata Sakura menatap matanya. "Jadi bagaimana?"

"…"

-

-

**~ To Be Continued ~**

-

Huaaaa… another chappie GAJE! Emang kagak becus bangett aku inii.. ***njedokin kepala di roti tawar*** Udah lambre jadinya kayak gini pula.. uhukz!

Ya sudd laahh.. apa mau dikataa.. emang kemampuan saya pas-pasan. Ini telat dikarenakan banyak halangan rintangan ***baca : pindah rumah and korea festival***, jadi GOMEEEENNNN!!!!

Okeh, langsung aja ke balesan repyu yang nggak log-in :

**Franbergh **: hahaha. Setuju! Cari tuh yang udah makmur yaa?? Iya nihh.. aku emang suka nggak teliti. Hhe. Gomen.. itu, karena banyak ini itu.. ***nyengir*** oke deh, makasih repyu nyaa..

**Panda-nii** : kok bisa istrinya kimbum?? Aku nggak terima nihh! ***meluk2 foto kimbum*** hha. Itu mah dii fic ini ajaa.. emang deh, Neji dalam situasi apapun tetep imuut dan keren! ***nggak nyambung*** hha. Gomen.. aku emang nggak teliti! Makasih udah repyuuu!

**M4yura** : Uwaa.. masak sihh.. makasih. Iya nih.. masalah typo emang susahh.. hhi. Makasih udah repyuu…


End file.
